


A New World

by Silvaimagery



Series: A New World [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slavery, Vampires, Violent situations, War, finding love in all the wrong places, rape attempts, vampires vs. humans, vampires vs. vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a battlefield.  His choices for living to fight another day were joining the dark side and saving his friends or dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic evolved from a weird dream I had involving Benedict Cumberbatch, myself, some militia people and a warehouse. I don’t know why my subconscious came up with that combination. Except to say that Benedict was one of the bad guys and he looked sexy and scary as only Benedict can.

“We have to get supplies.” I whisper.

Molly and Mike nod their heads.

I look back at Harry.

She stares back at me and nods once.

I face forward again.

Alright.

Good.

We had been hiding out in an abandoned warehouse for about a month now.

In the other places we had only managed to stay a week before being found out.

Of course we hadn’t always lived like this.

We had led normal lives with jobs and living spaces that didn’t require barricades.

Until 2007.

That was the year the vampires decided they were tired of hiding.

We had gone to war to stop them from spreading.

I had enlisted in the Army when the war started.

I was a doctor and I wanted to be out there helping.

But as more men were picked off, I had been moved to the front lines.

When I had become injured I was sent home.

Of course, I really didn’t have a home to go to anymore.

By 2009 London was nothing more than a battle field.

My sister and I had gathered our friends and we had formed a group, armed and ready to defend ourselves.

We had left our homes, taking only the essentials and we had found somewhere that both provided shelter and protection.

But it still wasn’t enough.

It was never enough.

My sister had lost her wife.

Mike had lost his wife and daughter.

We had lost friends.

We had started out as a group of ten, now we were down to four.

The vampires owned the city now.

They owned everything.

Humans moved out into abandoned parts of town or to the country side.

Abandoned building served as hiding places.

Of course not all the humans lived like rodents.

Some families made treaties with the vampires. They would supply one family member in exchange for protection and a good free life.

Not all of us were so willing to become enslaved.

I knew I wasn’t.

I stay low and move forward.

I check the corner but it’s empty.

Vampires usually stayed indoors during the day time.

Only the stupid or bold ones came out during the day, especially when it was cloudy.

I motion for my group to come forward.

We move towards the exit.

I signal for them to stop.

I poke my head out of the door.

The streets were quiet and empty.

I look back at them and nod.

We move out.

I lead them back into the city.

We usually scavenged for nonperishable items, first aid and clothing.

We walk into an abandoned mall.

“Harry. You and Molly go find us some blankets. It’s going to start getting cold soon. Get anything else you might need.”

Harry nods.

“Mike and I will go find some clothes and food. We meet back here in half an hour.”

Harry takes Molly and I motion for Mike to follow.

We walk into what used to be a drug store.

I grab my sack and start filling it with cans of food and water.

Mike goes around to collect first aid supplies and medication.

“What about these?” He asks grabbing some lanterns.

“Grab a few, just in case.”

He nods.

Once we are done there, we move to a clothing store.

I pick out some jeans for myself and my sister before grabbing some for Molly.

Mike grabs jumpers and coats.

I make sure to get warm socks before leaving the store.

We arrive to the exit at the same time Molly and Harry do.

We make our way back to our warehouse.

I get a fire going while Molly and Mike go through our supplies.

I look at Harry who is standing by a window.

I walk towards her.

“Harry?”

“How long do you think we can survive like this?”

“As long as we have to.”

She shakes her head.

“John.”

“We are not going to let them win. We are going to survive this Harry.”

“I miss her.”

I didn’t know what to say.

I never did when Harry brought up Clara.

“Sometimes I dream of the life we had before and I start to think that it’s real.”

“Harry.”

“Right now I don’t know what we’re fighting for.”

“Survival.”

“For what? What’s the point?”

“We can’t-”

She turns to look at me.

“What? Look around you John. The world had gone to shit. We live like the homeless people we used to avoid in the streets. Everything is destroyed, everyone is gone. Why are we fighting it?”

“Not everything.”

“What?”

“Everything isn’t destroyed and everything is not gone. We still have each other. You have to keep fighting. It will all get better soon.”

“The only way any of this is going to get better is when we’re dead.” 

She walks away.

I sigh.

God.

I hated having to deal with her when she fell into self-pity.

“John?”

I look at Molly.

“Hey Molly.”

“Is Harry alright?”

“No. But she will be.”

She nods.

“I’ve heated up dinner.”

“Thank you.”

I follow her back to our makeshift camp.

Harry was already in her sleeping bag pretending to be asleep.

I take a seat next to her.

“Here you go mate.” Mike says handing me dinner.

“Thanks.”

We eat in silence.

Once the sun goes down we barricade the storage room we were using as our camp site.

I douse the fire and we crawl into our sleeping bags.

Sleep was easy to come by, staying asleep was harder.

I sit upright in panic.

I look at Mike standing by the door.

“What is it?” I whisper.

He walks quietly towards me.

“I can hear people talking.” He whispers.

“Humans?”

“Don’t know. Probably not. What are the odds they would be out this late?”

“Very slim.”

He nods.

“What’s happening?” Molly asks quietly.

“Voices.”

She pulls her sleeping bag up to her chin.

Harry sits up.

I take a deep breath and look at them.

“I’m going to go take a look.”

“John, no.” Harry says.

“She’s right. The best thing to do is stay here.” Mike says.

“I have to be sure that it’s vampires. If it is then we have to decide whether to stay or take our chances out there.”

“What are you going to do? Just walk out there and offer yourself?” Harry asks.

“No. I can lead them away.”

“They will catch you.” Harry says. “Mike is right. We have to stay here, together.”

“The voices are faint. They are probably on the other side of the building.” Molly says.

“They can still smell our blood.” I tell her.

“That’s why we put those bottles of ammonia out there.” Harry says.

I clench my fists.

I had the urge to go out there and see what we were up against.

If it was only a couple of vampires then we could kill them.

It was a risk.

Question was: was it a risk worth taking?

My answer was yes but I had to consider the other people with me.

They weren’t soldiers, they weren’t used to war.

I sit back down.

“Alright.” I say. “We will stay here.”

We sit there staring at the door.

Waiting and listening.

I must have dosed off again because I am woken by loud voices.

Molly is shaking in her sleeping bag.

Harry is sitting next to her.

Mike looks at me.

“There seems to be some kind of argument going on.”

Gunfire breaks out.

We all start.

It was still a ways away from where we were hiding.

Still scary but at least we were still safe.

“What in the name of god is going on out there?” Mike asks.

“Only one way to find out.” I say.

“Don’t start again John. We are all frightened enough without you going out there and getting yourself injured or killed.” Harry says.

“If there are other people out there then we have a better chance of getting out alive. Vampires wouldn’t use gun fire on each other. Only humans would do that. And we know it doesn’t do much except bide a little bit of time.”

“I agree with John.” Molly says. “There are so few of us left. We have to help each other.”

“Right. Except you aren’t coming. I’m just going to go out and have a look and then I will come right back.”

“Are you insane?” Harry asks.

I grab the machete from my pack.

“I’ll come with you.” Mike says.

“No. I need you to stay here and look after them.”

“John.” Harry says.

“I have to do this.” I tell her.

“Why were you always so eager to go to war?”

Because I was addicted to danger.

Because it was the only thing that made me feel alive.

“Part of my charm I guess.”

She shakes her head but her lips quirk a bit.

“Take care.” Mike says.

I nod.

We remove the barricade from the door.

I slowly open the door and look out.

Everything was dark and quiet.

I quickly leave the room and shut the door.

I take a moment to brace myself.

_Alright Watson. Move in, get a visual and then move out. ___

__I nod to myself._ _

__I tighten my hand on my machete before creeping forward._ _

__The next room was empty but the one after that was lit._ _

__I hide behind some crates before slowly peering out from behind my hiding place._ _

__Four vampires from what I could see._ _

__Three males and one female._ _

__I was right._ _

__Gun fire had come from humans._ _

__Two were bleeding out on the floor._ _

__Three were bound and gagged._ _

__I close my eyes and sit back behind the crate._ _

__Shit._ _

__I might be able to take on three vampires but I knew there were more._ _

__They would be guarding the exits, probably looking for other humans._ _

__Damn, damn!_ _

__I look back into the room._ _

__The vampires were still deep in discussion._ _

__I crawl away into the other room._ _

__I stand and press myself against the wall._ _

__I look back to see if I had been spotted._ _

__I take deep even breaths before making my way back to camp._ _

__“Mike.” I whisper and knock softly on the door._ _

__No movement from behind the door._ _

__I open the door._ _

__The room was empty._ _

__My heart pounds rapidly in my chest._ _

__“JOHN!”_ _

__Oh god no._ _

__I turn and run._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“John!”

I run towards the sound of my sister’s voice.

“John!”

I trip in the dark but I get up and keep going.

There was a light up ahead in one of the rooms.

I hide behind a wall and try to calm my breathing.

I creep closer to get a better view.

My sister and friends are shoved down onto the floor, bound and gagged.

I steel myself.

Now was not the time to give in to fear.

“Come out John. I know you’re there.” A deep male voice calls out.

I step into the light.

“Ah. There you are.” Silver eyes pin me in place.

“Let them go.”

“Or what? What are you going to do?” He asks.

I lift my machete.

He cocks his head.

“Interesting.”

“Let them go!”

“I’m thinking no. I think I’ll keep this one and kill the others. Of course you can watch before I kill you too.” He smiles, his fingers carding through Molly’s hair.

Molly was weeping silently.

“Who’s this?” A female voice asks from behind me.

I turn and bring down my weapon.

The female moves out of the way.

“Well. Feisty one isn’t he?” She asks with a smile.

I can hear the other one chuckling behind me.

“We are ready to move out. You coming?” The female asks.

“Think I’ll stay but you can take these two with you. Put them with the others.”

“No!” I say.

“Unfortunately John, it’s not your choice to make.” He says.

“I can still kill you.”

“No you can’t.”

“You shouldn’t be so confident.”

“These people matter a lot to you but only one of them is your relative. Why do you care if the other two die?”

“You are wrong.”

“I think you will find that I am almost never wrong.”

“You are wrong. These people are my family, all of them. And I will defend them with all I have.”

“Ugh. Sentiment.” His lips curl with disgust. “Boring.”

I tighten my hand around the machete.

He looks at my hand before looking back at me.

His lips quirk.

We stare at each other.

“Sherlock.” The woman says. “As much as I am enjoying this, we do have our orders. We have to move out.”

“Fine. Go. I will catch up with you later.”

“What about these humans?”

“Leave them. I think I found a better use for them.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

The female kisses Sherlock on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Her hand grazes down my arm as she passes by me.

I shiver.

I look back at Sherlock.

“You’re a soldier.”

I stare at him.

“How do you know that?”

“The way you stand and hold your weapon says military. Did you kill a lot of vampires?”

“Not enough, apparently.”

He chuckles.

“Yes. Very good. You are acclimatized to violence but you’re weak with these others around.” He says waving a hand at my friends. “That won’t work for me.”

“Okay, look. You’re obviously not making any sense right now. Maybe you’ve been exposed to sunlight recently or you haven’t fed enough. I don’t really care to tell you the truth. Just let them go and no one has to get hurt.”

“You are a very rare kind of creature aren’t you John? Maybe I was wrong.” He says quietly, his eyes narrowing.

I frown at him.

“What?”

“Alright. I will make you an offer.”

He presses hands together, fingertips touching his chin.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” He says with a slight smile.

I shiver.

“No.”

He walks closer.

I lift my weapon.

“You’re not going to kill me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can provide your family with safety.”

I swallow.

My heart was about to burst from my chest.

He cocks his head.

“And what would you ask in exchange? Because I know you are not offering out of the goodness of your heart.”

He chuckles.

“That is very true. In exchange I only ask one thing.”

“Which is?”

“You.”

My friends start to protest around their gagged mouths.

I look at them.

Sherlock looms over me.

“How can I trust they won’t get harmed?”

He smiles and takes out a mobile phone from his pocket.

He presses a button and holds it up to his ear.

His eyes bore into me.

“Hello brother dear. I need a favor. Yes, yes. Just take care of this. Send one of your minions to the location I will text and make sure the humans are looked after. They have just entered into a contract with me.”

He ends the call and texts something very rapidly before putting the mobile back into his pocket.

“Well? I’ve kept my end of the bargain.”

“Never said I was going to bargain with you.”

“But you are John, just say it. Because a man like you wouldn’t sacrifice his family out of pride.”

“I….”

“Yes?”

I swallow.

“Can you just give us a moment of privacy? I need to say good-bye.”

He smiles, satisfied.

“Very well. Make it quick. I have to stop and pick up some ears.” He says moving towards the exit.

I stare at his back before turning to free my friends.

“Are you insane? You can’t go with him. I won’t let you.” Harry says as once I remove the gag from her mouth.

“There is no other way.”

“There has to be!”

I release Mike and Molly.

Molly hugs me.

“I’m sorry John.”

“I’ll do what I have to to make sure you are safe.”

She nods.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

I tighten my arms around her.

“John, mate.” Mike says.

I shake his hand before giving him a hug.

“You are strong John, I know you’ll make it.”

“Thank you. Take care of them for me.”

He nods.

I look at my sister.

“John.”

“I promised things would get better.”

“I am not letting you leave with that thing.”

“It’s not ideal but this is the best chance we have of surviving.”

“By becoming a slave to that monster? Do you even know what they do to their pets?”

“Stop. I don’t want to leave like this. Just give me a hug and promise me you will keep yourself alive and out of trouble.”

She bites her lip.

“I promise.”

“Good.”

I hug her.

“Take care of yourself.”

“I will.”

“At the first opportunity, kill that bastard.” She says.

“That would make our contract void and my brother really does enjoy his meals.” Sherlock says entering the room. “Come along John.”

He grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

I try to shove him off but I can’t.

Though he is awfully thin he is still very much stronger than me.

I look back at my friends before I am pulled away.

As we exit the building, there is an unmarked car waiting.

A female with dark hair exits the vehicle.

“They’re in there. Two females and a male.” Sherlock says before pushing me into the car.

“Oi!”

He slides in and closes the door.

I stare back at the building as we drive away.

“Don’t worry John. I am sure they are going to be fine.”

“That gives me comfort.”

He snorts.

“Where to sir?” The driver asks.

“St. Bart’s. And make it quick.”

“So what exactly am I supposed to do?”

He looks at me.

“All in due time John. Just relax.”

I shiver.

“No thank you.”

“I have a little place in central London where I am sure you will fit right in.”

“Not sure I want to know what that means.”

He chuckles.

“Oh yes. I made the right choice in picking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently discovered ‘Little Favour’. Even more inspiration. If you don’t know what that is, it’s a mini-movie starring Benedict. It’s available on iTunes so go and see it if you haven’t already. Benedict never disappoints but I’m sure you already knew that ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at the bag of ears in Sherlock’s lap.

No idea why he would need those and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know.

On his stop at St. Bart’s I had been ordered to stay in the car with the driver.

At least he hadn’t taken long to collect his ears.

Wasn’t sure if it was worse being in Sherlock’s presence or with a driver who had gazed back at me through the rear view mirror the whole time.

I shift in my seat.

The car parks at the curb.

Sherlock opens the door.

“Come along John.”

I follow him out of the car.

He walks up to a door marked 221B.

He takes keys out of his coat pocket and unlocks the door.

He opens the door and motions me to go in first.

I walk in.

“Sherlock, is that you dear?”

I stare at the elderly woman as she comes out of another flat.

Sherlock closes the door to the street behind us.

“Oh. Who is this?” She asks staring at me.

“Mrs. Hudson, this is John. John, this is Mrs. Hudson. She is the housekeeper, and on occasion she provides me with my meals.”

Oh god.

Mrs. Hudson smiles at me and comes forward to shake my hand.

“You’re human.” I tell her.

“Yes. Sherlock offered to make me like him but I’m too old to live forever.” She chuckles.

I frown.

That was a bit disturbing and I did not understand why she was laughing.

“I’ll be upstairs.” Sherlock says ascending the stairs.

I look at him before looking back at Mrs. Hudson.

“Why are you still here?” I ask her quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you live with a vampire? Aren’t you free?”

“I like it here. You know that my husband owned these flats before he uhm….well. Not important. Mr. Holmes bought them from me for a very reasonable price and I’ve been here ever since.”

“Mr. Holmes?”

“Sherlock’s brother.” She whispers.

“I still don’t understand.”

She takes my arm and leads me up the stairs.

“I know. It must all be so confusing for you right now. From the looks of you I know you have been living in very poor conditions. I am sure this must all seem like a dream but don’t you worry anymore dear. You’re safe now.” She pats my hand.

I try to peer into her eyes to see if she had been administered some kind of hallucinogen.

We enter the sitting room.

Or what’s supposed to be a sitting room.

It was all covered with newspapers, magazines and other things.

“Safe? How exactly am I safe?”

“Well. You have Sherlock to look after you now.” She smiles.

“I am sure she means that as some sort of comfort.” Sherlock calls from the kitchen.

I walk forward to peer into the other room.

Well, the kitchen was no better than the sitting room.

But I suppose that’s to be expected when the person living in the flat is dead and has no need of the appliances or food.

Sherlock was bent over a microscope.

“Sherlock. The mess you made.” Mrs. Hudson admonishes as she goes about collecting dirty cups and silverware.

“Well. This place must have been very nice at some point.”

I remove the books covering a red chair before taking a seat.

I was very tired.

I look up and there is a skull smiling down at me from the mantle.

“Is that a human skull?” I ask turning around in the chair to look at Sherlock.

“I thought it was very morbid but he insisted.” Mrs. Hudson says poking her head into the room before going back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Sherlock looks at me.

“My friend, well. I say friend.”

I shake my head and face forward again.

“John dear, would you like a cuppa?”

“Yes please.”

I look around the room.

“What’s going to happen to them?” I ask without turning around.

“Who dear?” Mrs. Hudson asks.

“They will be taken care of.” Sherlock answers.

“Yes but taken care of how exactly?”

“Mycroft will set them up in a house where they will be safe from hunters. They will have food and water. He might even give them all jobs, don’t know. Don’t really care actually.”

“They’re not animals.”

“Aren’t they?”

I clench my fists.

“And when will I be able to see them?”

“Not until you have proven yourself trust worthy.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“You can start by putting an end to all these inane questions.”

“You have family? How nice.” Mrs. Hudson says setting down a cup of tea down on an end table by the chair I was sitting on.

I slam my fist down on the end table.

Mrs. Hudson starts.

“John.” She reprimands.

I stand and whirl to glare at Sherlock.

“They are all I have left and I will not subject myself to your mercy without assuring myself that no harm will befall them!”

Sherlock turns his head to look at me.

“I just said they will be taken care of didn’t I?”

“Taken care of as we speak or after your brother has had his fun with them?”

He sighs impatiently.

“Once they have been marked. Obviously.”

“Marked?”

“Yes. All the humans that are protected are marked. How in the hell are we supposed to know which ones we can eat and which we can’t?” He frowns genuinely perplexed.

“You…machine! You say it so casually as if you were speaking of the bloody weather. Humans don’t deserve to be treated like this by fucking parasites which is what you are!” I say pointing at him. “The least you can do is show a bit of compassion you blood sucking wanker!”

Mrs. Hudson gasps.

“Listen here young man-” Mrs. Hudson begins.

“I think it’s best if you shut up now John.” Sherlock says standing.

“Or what? You’ll make me a slave? Threaten my family? You’ve already done that in case you’ve forgotten!”

“John. Why don’t you take some deep breaths?” Mrs. Hudson says.

Sherlock walks towards me.

I back up a few steps before forcing myself to stand my ground.

“The only reason you are still alive is because I like you, though at the moment I’ve forgotten why. So you better remember that the next time you feel like you need to question me or when you feel like you need to establish some kind of dominance over me. I own you now.”

“Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson admonishes. “That is no way to treat-”

“Isn’t it time for your evening soothers?” He asks looking at her before focusing back on me. “I suppose I can overlook your little outburst this once seeing as how you are emotionally vulnerable at the moment.” He scoffs. “It’s best if you try to detach yourself a bit from them, it might hinder your role a bit. And I hate it when people are boring and so…human. So try not to disappoint me or I’ll really have to kill you.”

“Try it.” I dare.

He frowns at me.

“What?”

“Try it. I can assure you that it will not be as easy as you think.”

“No one is killing anyone. At least not in my bloody flat.” Mrs. Hudson says. “Now you boys need to calm yourselves down. This is no way to start a new relationship.”

“Rela-no. God no.” I say.

Sherlock glares at me.

“You have one now whether you like it or not.” He spits.

I frown at him.

“What?” I ask, confusion evident in my voice.

He turns and walks back towards the kitchen.

“Better show him that room upstairs Mrs. Hudson. I think it’s best if he sleep up there tonight.” He calls without turning around.

He goes through the kitchen and down the hall.

Moments later a door is slammed shut.

“Oh dear. That wasn’t very good at all.” Mrs. Hudson says shaking her head.

“I am sorry. I just….” I shrug.

“I understand dear.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“No. Not really.”

I smile at her.

She pats my hand.

“Come along then.”

I stare at the empty hallway before following her out the sitting room door and up the second flight of stairs.

She opens the door to a bedroom and turns on the light.

I follow her inside.

“This will be your bedroom for the night. Or whenever he’s in a mood. Which is a lot of the time. It is furnished as you can see. I am sure Sherlock will buy you some clothes and other things you might need. So need to worry. I have some clothes that used to belong to my husband. He was a bit taller than you but it will fit you. I will gather it and bring it up for you.”

“Thank you.”

“The loo is down the stairs and down the hall off of the kitchen.”

I nod.

“I’ll let you rest now. You look like you need it.”

“Yes. Good night.”

“Get your rest John. And I really am glad you are here. I was so worried that Sherlock was all alone. I know it doesn’t seem like it now but I know the two of you are perfect for each other.”

I nod, too tired to argue with her.

She smiles one last time before leaving the room.

I close the door, making sure to lock it.

Not sure that was going to keep Sherlock out but it still made me feel a bit safe.

I shut off the light and sit on the bed.

I hunch forward and take a few deep breaths.

I clench my shaking hands.

I stare at the door.

Nope.

I knew I was not going to be able to get any rest like this.

I get up and move the bureau in front of the door.

I stare at the blocked door before grabbing the coverlet off the bed and placing it on the floor by the corner behind the door.

No one would be able to come in without alerting me of their presence.

I grab a pillow and the sheet before curling on the floor on top of the coverlet.

I close my eyes and pretend my sister and friends are asleep next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in a panic.

I look around the dark room.

I rub my eyes.

Shit.

It hadn’t been a dream.

My bladder makes itself known.

I stand and remove the bureau before opening the door.

I stand and listen but all is quiet downstairs.

I make my way down and through the kitchen door.

I hurry to the loo.

I close and lock the door.

After I relieve myself, I consider taking a shower but I didn’t have any other clothes to change into.

I’d have to wait until later in the day when Mrs. Hudson brought up the spare clothes she had.

I wash my hands and my face before rummaging around for a spare toothbrush.

There wasn’t any.

I squirt some toothpaste into my mouth before brushing my teeth with my finger.

I rinse my mouth.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

The face staring back at me was that of a stranger.

I touch my bearded chin.

Living on the run, one didn’t have many commodities like razors.

And I preferred not to take my chances shaving with a machete or a knife.

Shaving hadn’t been at the top of my list.

I touch my disheveled hair.

Neither had cutting my hair.

In sum, I looked exactly the way a bum would look.

Might have to fix that.

I open the door to the loo and turn off the light.

I walk carefully back up the stairs to my room.

I make sure Sherlock hadn’t snuck up there before barricading the door again.

I lie back down and stare at the ceiling until sleep claims me again.

“John!”

I wake with a start.

Sherlock pounds on the door.

I sit up.

“What?”

“Now is usually the time I require sustenance so if you would open the door. Mrs. Hudson would not be happy with me if I were to break it down.”

I get up and glance at the clock on the nightstand.

Ten in the morning.

I rub my eyes.

“Now if you would.” He demands.

“Hold on.”

I start to move the bureau when his words register in my sleep addled brain.

“Wait. Sustenance?”

“Yes John. Now hurry up.”

“You want to drink my blood.”

“Why else would you be here?”

“I didn’t know you wanted me for that!”

I hear him sigh.

“I’m not going to kill you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m worried about at the moment actually.”

He pounds on the door again.

“I really don’t want to hurt you the first time I drink from you John but the longer I have to wait, the more impatient I will get. So open the door. Now.”

I swallow down the fear that started to rise in me.

It would be best if I didn’t have to fight him off.

I push the bureau out of the way.

_Be strong soldier. Never show weakness in the presence of the enemy. ___

__I unlock the door and step back._ _

__Sherlock takes two very long seconds before opening the door._ _

__He stares at me._ _

__I stare back._ _

__He was wearing a blue silk nightgown over his shirt and trousers._ _

__He looks at the bare mattress before looking at my makeshift bed._ _

__He walks further into the room._ _

__“Usually I engage in sexual intercourse with my victims before I drink their blood.”_ _

__He looks at me._ _

__“Rape them you mean.”_ _

__His silver eyes scan my face and I know he can read every emotion, even the ones I was trying very hard to hide._ _

__“I assure you that they were all consensual.”_ _

__I snort._ _

__He cocks his head._ _

__“Right.” I say._ _

__He stares at me a moment before continuing._ _

__“I have found that the human heart pumps blood faster after an orgasm. Or when faced with a dangerous situation but it’s harder to provide enough adrenalin to get the same result. But seeing as how you are here for far longer than a night, I suppose that I don’t have to do that with you.”_ _

__“Very generous of you.”_ _

__He waves a hand dismissively._ _

__“I have never enjoyed the sexual acts. Just the feeling of their blood flooding my mouth.”_ _

__“Who doesn’t?”_ _

__“Are you always going to be this hard to deal with?”_ _

__“Probably.”_ _

__He walks closer and I force myself not to run._ _

__His hands cup my shoulders._ _

__He smelled faintly of smoke and fresh earth._ _

__I close my eyes and brace myself._ _

__His lips on my temple surprise me._ _

__I open my eyes._ _

__He looks down at me._ _

__“It is better if you don’t fight it John.”_ _

__“How am I supposed to not fight it when it’s what I’ve been doing for the past two years?”_ _

__“It’s not as bad as you think.”_ _

__“It’s worse.”_ _

__He smiles softly._ _

__I frown up at him._ _

__“You have to try.”_ _

__“I don’t know if I can.”_ _

__“You survived war.”_ _

__“I’m still in the war.”_ _

__“Yes. But that’s the environment you thrive in. It’s what you crave.”_ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__He smiles again._ _

__His hand cradles the back of my head and he leans closer._ _

__“I think you will be surprised at how well you fit here with me. And I can’t wait to rub it in your face when you finally admit to it.”_ _

__I swallow down my smile._ _

__Damn him._ _

__“Yes, well.”_ _

__His lips touch mine._ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__His lips move over mine and I find myself participating in the kiss against my will._ _

__His mouth sucks lightly on my bottom lip and I swallow down my sigh._ _

__I couldn’t remember the last time I had participated in a kiss._ _

__His fingers tighten in my hair._ _

__It was nice._ _

__His kiss becomes more demanding._ _

__I open my mouth to him._ _

__His mouth was very possessive and took mine in a hungry kiss._ _

__I close my hands over his biceps._ _

__He walks me backwards until the back of my knees hits the mattress._ _

__I push at his chest._ _

__He pushes me down onto the mattress._ _

__I move my head aside, breaking the kiss._ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__His lips move down to my neck._ _

__Okay._ _

__Maybe not the best move, he seems to have taken it as an invitation._ _

__His mouth kisses my skin, his tongue licking a path down to my collarbone before sucking and nipping his way back up._ _

__He presses his tongue against the vein throbbing in my neck before biting down._ _

__I gasp at the feel of it._ _

__It was like getting stabbed in the neck with safety pins._ _

__I shove at his shoulders._ _

__He holds me down._ _

__“Stop.”_ _

__His hands tighten around my arms._ _

__“Stop it!”_ _

__I try to shove him off but I can’t._ _

__The pull of his lips against the wound he made on my neck burns and stings._ _

__I groan in pain._ _

__I start to feel my body go lax._ _

__I try clenching my fists but my muscle reaction is slow._ _

__I start to feel sleepy._ _

__My eyes slide close of their own volition._ _

__I feel him move off of me._ _

__“Mrs. Hudson will bring you up some food to help you regain your strength. You will most likely sleep for the rest of the day. Don’t worry, you still have enough blood to survive.”_ _

__I feel the mattress shift as he moves away._ _

__I want to get up or at least roll over but I can’t._ _

__He lifts me and places me correctly on the mattress before I feel the weight of the coverlet fall over me._ _

__“I will have supplies brought to you, that beard doesn’t suit you. It makes you look ancient.”_ _

__I try flipping him the bird but my hand won’t cooperate._ _

__I hear him leave the room, his footfalls fading as he goes down the stairs._ _

__I’d have to come up with a plan to stop him from leaving me this drained and weak after his feedings._ _

__It was dangerous for me to be this vulnerable._ _

__For now I would rest and regain my strength, but tomorrow we would talk and get some boundaries put into place._ _


	5. Chapter 5

I turn my head to look at the doorway as the door to my room is cracked open.

Mrs. Hudson pops her head in.

She smiles at me and walks in the rest of the way.

“Oh John dear. I am glad you are finally awake. I made you some chicken soup yesterday but you slept the day away. Sherlock said it was best to let you rest so I didn’t wake you. I brought you the clothes I promised. Why don’t you go take a nice hot bath while I go and reheat the soup for you?”

I sit up slowly to avoid getting dizzy.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.”

“I’ll just set these here then. Give me a shout once you are out of the bath.”

I nod.

I rub at my heavy eyelids.

I hear the door close as she exits the room.

I look at the pile of clothes she left at the foot of the bed.

I grab some terry cloth slacks and a t-shirt.

I suppose I would have to go without any pants.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

I look at the clock.

Three in the afternoon.

God.

I’d slept a day and a half away.

Fucking vampire.

I get up slowly.

I shuffle out of the room and down the stairs.

I walk in through the kitchen door and down the hall to the loo.

I lock the door behind me and shuffle to the tub.

I clog the tub and turn on the hot water before removing my clothes.

I touch the wound on my left shoulder left to me by the war.

It twinges slightly and I massage it a bit.

I sigh.

How in the hell did I ever end up in this position?

I was a plaything for a vampire.

A vampire!

They had been nothing more than fairytales a few years ago.

And now they fucking ruled the world.

Shit. 

I brace myself on the counter, close my eyes and take a few deep breaths.

It helped me arrange my thoughts.

I open my eyes.

There were some disposable razors on the vanity.

I consider leaving the beard out of spite but I really hated it.

I turn off the hot water and get some cold water pouring into the tub.

I didn’t want to cook my testicles.

I test the water.

Good enough.

I turn off the water and submerge myself in the water with a sigh.

“Oh God yes.” I groan.

I lie there with my eyes closed for at least ten minutes before grabbing the soap and washing myself.

I would have to use Sherlock’s shampoo but the posh git would have to deal with it.

I unplug the tub before turning on the shower and rinsing myself.

I step out and wrap myself in an expensive looking towel.

I dry myself and wrap my lower half with the towel before stepping in front of the mirror.

I open the package of razors and grab the shaving cream Sherlock had been so kind to buy.

I have to say that I did feel better once I began shaving off the beard.

It made me feel like myself again.

I would have to get my hair cut but for now this was enough.

I dress myself before stepping out of the bathroom.

“Ah John. Finally.” Sherlock calls from the sitting room.

I stand in the hallway for a moment.

“Mrs. Hudson!” He shouts.

I walk towards the sitting room.

Sherlock stares at me from his leather chair.

He looks at my face and nods approvingly.

“Much better.”

I stare at the back of the ginger head sitting in my chair.

“Ah yes. This is my brother Mycroft.” Sherlock says waving a hand toward the person sitting across from him.

I walk forward until I can look at Mycroft.

He turns his head to stare at me.

“Ah John. How nice to meet you.” He says with a fake thin smile.

“Are they safe?” I ask.

“Yes, they are quite well.” He says with a small nod.

“Where are they?”

“Inaccessible to you at the moment.” He says with another thin smile. “But my brother assures me that you are behaving yourself. Of course, you have been here for three days and you have slept for most of that time. So you will forgive me if I keep my reservations about you.”

“Understandable. But I think you should know that if I wanted your brother dead, he would be.”

“No I wouldn’t.” Sherlock says.

“Yes. You would.”

Mycroft chuckles.

“Ah yes. The bravery of the soldier. Of course, bravery is a much kinder word for stupidity.” He says.

I clench my hands.

“John. You look very nice, I really am glad you shaved off the beard. It aged you a lot.” Mrs. Hudson says coming up with a tray.

She sets it on the desk.

“Come and eat dear. You need to regain all your strength back.”

I sit.

The soup did smell very good.

I take a sip.

“Mmm. This is very nice indeed. Thank you Mrs. Hudson.”

She smiles down at me and pats my shoulder.

“I’ll let you boys continue chatting. I’ll just take your filthy clothes down to the wash.”

“I can do it. You don’t-”

“It’s fine.” She says cutting me off.

She walks down the hall to collect the hamper from the loo.

“I see you still haven’t learned to control the urge to bleed your victims dry.” Mycroft says.

I glance at the both of them.

Sherlock puffs up like an offended peacock.

“And you still haven’t learned to mind your business.”

“Come now Sherlock. No need to get so hostile. I am merely doing it for the sake of your chosen live in food supply.”

“Food supply? I am a person, not a bloody cow!”

“Never said you were Doctor Watson.” Mycroft says.

“John is fine. I didn’t even leave a mark. Look, it’s healed up nicely.” Sherlock says pointing at me.

“Yes. But he will need two days at the most before he regains his full strength. And you will have to go without nourishment for that period of time.”

Sherlock waves a dismissive hand towards his brother.

“I’ve gone longer without it.”

“You need to learn to control yourself. You know how bad it is for you to go on your binges.”

“Speaking of binges, I see you’ve gained some weight. Overindulging are we?”

The righteous look vanishes from Mycroft’s face.

“I’ve learned to control it, in fact. Something that can’t be said about you I’m afraid.”

“Is this what the two of you do during the day?” I ask sipping my soup.

Identical silver eyes look at me.

“What?” Sherlock asks.

“Pass the day locked in a pissing contest with each other.”

Mycroft scoffs.

“I have better things to do with my time.” He says consulting his pocket watch.

“No he doesn’t. His minions run everything for him and he hates leg work.” Sherlock says.

“So did the two of you always have this sibling rivalry going on or was there a time when the two of you snuggled under the covers and read to each other?”

They both get a disgusted look on their faces.

“Because you weren’t born vampires. Your bodies wouldn’t have grown to adulthood otherwise.” I say finishing up my meal.

“How do you know?” Sherlock asks.

“Because I’m a doctor in case you missed it when your brother said it a moment ago. So how did the two of you become vampires?”

Mycroft smirks.

“No need for you to concern yourself with that John.” He says. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Last time I accepted a proposition, I ended up here.”

He chuckles.

“And what a glorious time it has been.” Sherlock says standing.

He buttons up his jacket before walking towards the kitchen.

“I have a job offer for you.” Mycroft tells me.

“What kind of job?”

“Medical.”

“Why would you want me to work for you and what makes you think I would agree?”

“You would be working with other doctors. Human doctors. Your main priority would be to look after other humans that are mostly used as food source. But on occasion you will treat others.”

“Other humans or other creatures like you?”

“Other humans and one or two creatures as you so kindly put it.”

“You expect me to be kind to you? After all you have done?”

“I think you will find that what we have done has always been in your best interest.”

“Best….you.” I swallow down the first words I wanted to shout at that arrogant son of a bitch.

“It is a shame that so many of you had to die but I suppose it is the way of the world. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary. Don’t you agree?”

“No I don’t fucking agree! I’d like to see the lot of you living on the streets like dogs and then you can tell me how fucking grateful you feel!”

“I think you’ve upset him enough Mycroft. It’s not good to excite him so much, he needs to recuperate remember?” Sherlock calls from the kitchen.

Mycroft stands.

“I didn’t mean to upset you John. I do hope that someday you will understand.” He grabs his brolly and moves to the door. “Please do consider my offer. It might do you some good to get out and interact with other humans. Oh and you can’t really blame us that humans live in the streets. If people were more open to our propositions, I am sure we could manage to co-exist peacefully.”

I grab the bowl and throw it at his head.

He ducks and sends me a disapproving look.

He fixes his jacket.

“I hope you remember how to act a bit more civilized next time we meet.”

“Get out you self-righteous prick!”

Sherlock chuckles in the kitchen.

“Good afternoon.” Mycroft says before walking down the stairs.

“Can’t say I haven’t enjoyed myself but maybe next time you can throw something at him that still has liquid in it. In fact, I think I might have some acid somewhere around here.”

I can hear Sherlock rummaging around in the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and start to pick up the shards.

I had to remember to apologize to Mrs. Hudson for breaking her bowl.


	6. Chapter 6

“John dear, are you alright? What happened?”

I look up at Mrs. Hudson.

“I’m so sorry, I dropped the bowl.”

“Don’t worry about it. Did you cut yourself?”

“No.”

Sherlock comes to stand between the kitchen and the sitting room.

“Well, here. Don’t pick it up with your hands, I don’t want you hurting yourself. The last thing you need is to cut yourself. You are barely replenishing all that blood you lost. Let me get the broom and the dust pan.”

I didn’t lose it, it was sucked out of me.

“I can do it, just show me where it is.”

“Well. Sherlock doesn’t have one so you’ll have to go and get the one in my flat.”

“Where do you keep it?”

“In the closet-”

“I will show him.” Sherlock says cutting her off.

I look up at him.

He stares down at me.

“Or you could just go and get it.” I tell him.

“But then you still won’t know where it is.”

I sigh.

“Fine.”

I stand and throw out the shards I had already picked up.

I follow Sherlock down the stairs.

He leads me to Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

“You lied.”

I look at him.

“Yes.”

“You lied and she believed you.”

“Yes.”

“Curious.”

“What’s curious?”

“That you were believable.”

“What?”

“Well. You’re not a good liar.”

“How do you know that?”

He raises an eyebrow.

“I can lie very damn good when I need to.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes. You just saw that upstairs a moment ago.”

“The only reason you lied is because you were trying to spare her feelings. Probably the only lies you’re good at.”

“Hey.”

“Shut up. I’m thinking.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you left me to your brother’s mercy. I should be throwing stuff at your head too.”

He waves a dismissive hand at me.

“At least tell me where the broom and dust pan are.”

He sighs angrily.

“Behind you now do kindly shut up.”

I turn and open the small closet.

I grab the broom and the dustpan and go up the stairs.

“There you are dear.”

“Sorry. Sherlock was going on about something.”

I start to sweep up the smaller shards.

“Yes. He does that a lot. He gets lost in his mind palace for days sometimes.”

“Mind palace?”

“Supposedly you can train your brain. At least that’s what he says.”

I snort.

“Train your brain. To do what?”

“Not forget.”

“Forget what?”

“Whatever you think is important.”

“And he claims he has a palace in there?”

“Yes. It’s what he calls it anyways.”

“Must be a lot of information.”

“Oh yes, it would have to be wouldn’t it?”

“Must have forgotten to keep ‘how to act human’ in there.”

“I didn’t forget.” Sherlock says coming up the stairs. “It’s not important.”

“Not impor-Sherlock. Of course it’s important.”

“No it’s not. Besides, I have you now.”

He swoons onto the couch.

I glare at him.

“How nice. Look at the two of you getting along.” Mrs. Hudson smiles.

I give her a small smile back.

“I’ll just finish here.” She says taking the broom from me.

“No. I can do it, thank you. And I’m sorry for breaking your bowl.”

“Don’t worry about it dear.”

“I’ll bring down the broom when I’m finished.”

“Sherlock is very lucky to have found such a nice young man.”

She walks down the stairs.

I sweep up the shards and throw them away.

“You are going to be very useful indeed.” Sherlock mumbles.

I leave him to his mind palace and go down to return Mrs. Hudson’s broom and to borrow some tea.

I come back up and put the kettle on.

The cups in the cupboard looked clean and new as did some of the silverware.

I turn off the boiling kettle and add the tea bag to my cup before pouring hot water into it.

I take my cup of tea out to the sitting room.

“That’s decided then.” Sherlock says sitting up.

“What are you going on about?”

“There is a woman, I deleted her name, at St. Bart’s.”

“Okay.”

“And she doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like you? I am shocked. How could anyone not like you?”

He glares at me.

“Apparently you are good with…people. You know how to talk to them and I can use that to my advantage.”

“Big surprise.”

“She never lets me examine the bodies in the morgue.”

“What? Why would you even-never mind.”

“How am I supposed to conduct my experiments if I don’t have my test subjects?”

I shake my head.

Oh god.

_Just let it go John. ___

__“I’m not going to ask.”_ _

__I take a sip of my tea._ _

__“You can meet her when I take you to get marked.”_ _

__“I am not-”_ _

__“Yes you are.”_ _

__I purse my lips._ _

__“Where and with what?”_ _

__“At St. Bart’s and with my family crest.”_ _

__“Thank you for sharing that but that was not what I was asking.”_ _

__“Then do try to be more specific in the future John.”_ _

__“Where is the mark going to go and how is it going to be put on my body?”_ _

__“It has to be visible. Usually you would be marked on your neck but I would rather leave your neck unmarked. So I have decided that my crest will go on the inside of your left wrist.”_ _

__“With what?” I ask again._ _

__He mulls it over._ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__“A branding tool.”_ _

__“Like a hot stamp that will burn and scar my flesh?”_ _

__“That’s what I just said.”_ _

__I take a deep breath._ _

__“I already told you that I am not an animal and I don’t want to be marked like some cow going to the market place.”_ _

__“I know you’re not a cow John. But you are an animal. We all are or used to be. I don’t know, might have to research that. Am I still technically a mammal even though I’m a vampire?”_ _

__“You are getting off topic. I don’t want-”_ _

__“Would you prefer a tattoo?”_ _

__“To the scarring? Yes.”_ _

__“Alright. Then we can arrange that instead.”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“Good. That’s settled then. But I still need to take you to St. Bart’s so that you can charm what’s her face and get me into the morgue. I tried being nice but she doesn’t buy it.”_ _

__“She wasn’t hypnotized by your charm?”_ _

__He sighs._ _

__“Can you stop being so sarcastic for a moment?”_ _

__“I don’t think I can.”_ _

__He rolls his eyes._ _

__“Are you at least going to tell me if you are going to accept my brother’s job offer? I would say no but I know you get anxious when you’re confined to a single space.”_ _

__“How do you know so much about me?”_ _

__“You are an open book John.”_ _

__“Really? Cause I thought I was very good at hiding my-”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__I glare at him._ _

__He turns and send me a fake smile._ _

__“It’ll be fine. This way you can distract….S-something. I know it starts with an S but the rest is blank. Not important as I said.”_ _

__“So in reality you want me to take the job so that you can come and go as you please without any restrictions?”_ _

__“See? You are learning already.”_ _

__Fucking hell._ _

__Living with him was going to be harder than I thought._ _


	7. Chapter 7

I follow Sherlock into a lab at St. Bart’s.

There is a single female with brown hair there.

She looks at us.

“Hello.” Sherlock smiles.

She looks at me.

“Hi.” I nod at her.

“Hello. I’ve never seen you around here before. Did he kidnap you?” She asks nodding at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“Sort of.” I say.

She smiles.

“Sarah.” She says holding out her hand towards me.

I can feel Sherlock’s smugness and I resist the urge to elbow him in the ribs as I lean over the workstation to shake Sarah’s hand.

“John.” I tell her.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Would have been better had it been under different circumstances.” 

She chuckles and I join.

She tucks some hair behind her ear.

“Oh god.” Sherlock mutters.

“So. What brings you by?”

“Well-”

“John needs to get marked.” Sherlock interrupts.

“No. No. We agreed I was going to get a tattoo.”

“Still a mark John. Do keep up.”

I glare at Sherlock and like always, he ignores me.

He removes his mobile from his coat pocket.

I look back at Sarah.

“How long have you been working here?”

“Since before…you know. They decided to keep me since I managed to save a few of them.”

“You…you saved vampires from dying?”

“I’m not proud of it. But I was still seeing them as human instead of what they are, stupid really. But there you go.”

Sherlock scoffs.

“Please. Don’t blame vampires for your incapability to ignore your feelings. Just admit you were too weak to kill your ‘enemy’ even at their weakest and you might want to try being glad you were. Otherwise you would have been disposed of. No one would have been sad about that I am sure.”

Sarah glares at Sherlock.

“Sherlock.” I say.

“I have to go, an important matter has come up. Someone will be by to pick you up. Oh and Mycroft has already delivered everything you will need.”

“Goody.”

“Female, blond, short hair, 5’6, 38 years old, goes by the name of Mary.” Sherlock says over his shoulder as he walks out.

“What?” I call after him.

He doesn’t come back to explain in actual words and not facts.

No surprise there either.

I look back at Sarah.

“So. You’re Sherlock’s then?”

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Doesn’t seem that way.”

“He’s an arrogant prick and he might think I belong to him but I don’t.”

She nods.

“You have to learn how to pick your battles. You can’t be fighting him all the time, it’s the quickest way out of his good graces. Not saying it for his benefit, I could really care less about that bastard. I’m saying if for yours. I know it’s hard to ignore your basic human instinct but you have to remember that we are not in charge anymore. If you want to survive long enough to find their weaknesses then you have to learn your place and keep your mouth shut.”

“I know you are giving me friendly advice but that is not the way I operate. I am not just going to stand by and let them hurt others. And I am not willing to help them either.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I know you-”

“I am not the only one who has helped them willingly or otherwise. The longer you are with them….well. Just don’t make the mistake of thinking that he’s your friend.”

Did I give off the impression that I was stupid and/or naïve?

“I am reminded every day that we’re not chums. So don’t worry about me on that account.”

She smiles and nods.

“Well. Let’s get you marked then.”

“But. I’m going to get a tattoo. No offence, but you don’t look like a tattoo artists.”

She laughs softly.

“No. You’re right. But we have a machine here for that. There aren’t a lot of vampires who used to be tattoo artists.”

“No. I bet.”

“Come on then.”

I follow her out of the lab and down the hall.

“Do you even know what you’re going to tattoo on me?”

“Family crest right? Did he change it to his initials? He would be self-centered enough to do that.”

I snort.

“No. Luckily for me he didn’t.”

She nods.

“We have the one he used before. And of course, his brother gets his ‘helpers’ marked here all the time and since they both use the same crest, it’s already programed into the machine.”

“The one before? So Sherlock had someone before me? What happened?”

“Don’t know. Rumor has it that Sherlock got bored.”

“Okay.”

We walk into a room that looked like it used to be a waiting room.

I look around.

This place had changed since the last time I was here.

Instead of what one would normally find in a waiting room, it had been changed to house machines and slabs with restraints.

This was starting to get very bad for me.

I look at Sarah.

“Don’t worry John.”

“Easy for you to say.”

She smiles.

“Look. I know this looks scary but-”

“It looks very scary, yeah. You got that right.”

“It’ll be over before you know it.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

I follow her to the metal slab.

“Do people really just walk in here and submit themselves to the branding?” I frown.

“No. Of course not.”

I nod.

Made sense.

But I had to be sure.

One never knew.

They could all be like Mrs. Hudson.

“Just get on and lie down.”

I clear my throat.

Okay.

_Get on the table and lie down. ___

__I sit on the table._ _

__Okay._ _

__That was easy enough._ _

__I lie down._ _

__Sarah wheels over a machine._ _

__“Looks very high tech.”_ _

__“Oh it is.”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“Not saying this won’t hurt.”_ _

__“No, yeah.”_ _

__“But just try to relax.”_ _

__She starts powering up the machine._ _

__She comes over and takes my left arm._ _

__She pulls out an arm rest and puts my arm down onto it, wrist up._ _

__I clench my fist._ _

__“Just relax John. Keep your hand still.”_ _

__Right._ _

__I take a few deep breaths._ _

__She affixes a needle into the arm of the machine and extends it so that it is just above my wrist._ _

__“I am having a very hard time lying here knowing what’s coming.”_ _

__“Never had a tattoo before?”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__She nods._ _

__“Can you just hold on a second?” I ask._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__I move the arm of the machine away as I sit up._ _

__“How do other people just lie here?”_ _

__“Well. They’re usually passed out. Vampires bring their pets in here after the first feeding. It ensures they won’t wake up during the branding. And even if they did, they would be too weak to fight.”_ _

__“Right. I don’t think I can do this.”_ _

__“John.”_ _

__“No. I know you don’t have any control over this but I think you should restrain me. I think that’s best.”_ _

__“I could sedate you if you want.”_ _

__I look at her._ _

__“Yeah. Okay, let’s do that.”_ _

__“I have to get Sherlock’s permission.”_ _

__“What? Why?”_ _

__“Because he won’t be able to feed from you for at least twenty-four hours.”_ _

__“Uh.”_ _

__“You could always try it without-”_ _

__“No. I really can’t. Just…I’ll call him.”_ _

__“Oh. Yes.”_ _

__“Do you know his number?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__She takes out her mobile and dials the number before handing it to me._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__“John?”_ _

__“I need you to give Sarah permission to sedate me.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__“Why do you need to be sedated?”_ _

__“Because I really can’t just lie here while a machine pierces my skin with a needle.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__“John. Come on, I thought you were stronger than this?”_ _

__“You know what? Fuck you. I am strong but I am not going to lie here and be branded for your enjoyment. So just give the damn permission you wanker.”_ _

__He sighs impatiently._ _

__“Fine. But I will need you to do something for me in return.”_ _

__“What else is new?”_ _

__I hand the phone back to Sarah._ _

__“Hello? Yes. Okay, yes. I understand.”_ _

__She hangs up._ _

__“Okay. I’ll just get the medication.”_ _

__I nod and lie back down._ _

__“Just try to relax.”_ _

__“You really need to stop saying that because it’s making me even tenser.”_ _

__She chuckles._ _

__“Sorry. You ready?”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“Let’s get this over with.”_ _

__*************************_ _

__I blink my eyes open._ _

__I frown up at the ceiling._ _

__It didn’t feel like I was lying on the metal slab anymore._ _

__I look down at myself._ _

__I was lying on a hospital bed._ _

__“Huh.”_ _

__“Well hello. I was wondering when you would wake up.”_ _

__I turn to my left._ _

__Female, blond, short hair, 5’6, 38 years old._ _

__“You must be Mary.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__I try to sit up but my wrist stings as it rubs against the mattress._ _

__I look at it._ _

__It was covered in a bandage._ _

__I cradle my wrist to my chest._ _

__“I take it you never had a tattoo done before?”_ _

__“No. Am I really acting like a baby about this? Because you’re the second person to ask me that.”_ _

__She chuckles._ _

__“Not at all.”_ _

__“I’m John.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“You work for Mycroft?”_ _

__“Yes. Though ‘work’ is a strong word. Certainly not the one I would use.”_ _

__“So. Forced labor then?”_ _

__“Exactly.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“I have a daughter. She was born after the vampires took over.”_ _

__“Ah.”_ _

__“I know what you’re thinking but at least this way I know she’ll live to see double digits.”_ _

__“No. I’m not judging. Everyone has their own reasons.”_ _

__“And what are your reasons John? A man like you wouldn’t just submit himself to this. You’re a fighter, I can tell.”_ _

__“My family was captured.”_ _

__“Sorry.”_ _

__“No. They’re better now, at least I think they are. I haven’t been able to see them yet.”_ _

__“I can check for you.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yeah. What are their names?”_ _

__“Harry, Molly and Mike.”_ _

__My heart beats faster._ _

__“I’ll check and let you know.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__She pats my hand._ _

__“Don’t worry about it.”_ _

__I smile at her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t know what the Holmes’ family crest should be. Hard to believe that that is what’s giving me trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve brought him back Sir.” Mary says as we enter the sitting room.

Sherlock is sitting in his chair.

He continues to look at the book he’s holding open in his lap.

“And it only took you two hours. Congratulations.” Sherlock says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I roll my eyes.

I go to the kitchen.

At least Mycroft had remembered to buy good food and supplies.

I grab the kettle and fill it before turning it on.

I hope he hadn’t done anything to them.

I stare at the chocolate biscuits.

I guess I’d have to risk it.

“Would you like some tea Mary?” I ask walking back to the sitting room.

“No thank you John. I have to get back but I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay well. Thank you, for everything.”

She smiles and nods.

“Don’t worry about it. Mr. Holmes.” She says nodding at Sherlock before walking out.

“You are on a roll today aren’t you?” Sherlock asks me closing his book.

“What do you mean?”

“Sarah and now Mary? Keep it up and soon we’ll be taking power from Mycroft. I really do like that idea. I can imagine his angry petulant face already.”

I could too.

“Whatever you say.”

I move back into the kitchen to turn off the kettle.

“Come now John. Don’t be shy. It’s good that you’re so good at exploiting women’s attraction for short cuddly men.” Sherlock says following me into the kitchen.

I frown.

“What?”

“No. Don’t get like that, it’s a good thing. For me at least.”

“I think I am actually going to punch you in the face.”

“John.”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“Alright, fine. Forget it. For now.”

“Good.”

I turn back to what I’m doing.

“Let me see.”

“Hmm?”

He grabs my left arm and I resist the urge to shake him off.

He grabs my hand and peels back the bandage.

My skin is red and irritated.

I look away.

I didn’t want to see.

If I ignored it then I could pretend it wasn’t there.

Sherlock wipes my wrist with a damp cloth.

“You’re supposed to leave that on.” I tell him.

He ignores me.

“She did acceptable work.” He murmurs.

“Well the machine did most of it I think.”

He looks at me.

“Do you like it?”

I shrug.

“Have you even looked at it?”

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s what defines you now.”

I remove my wrist from his hand.

“No. It doesn’t.”

I turn my back and finish preparing my tea.

I grab a biscuit and bite angrily into it.

“John.” His hand grabs my forearm.

He lifts my wrist to his lips.

His tongue traces the tattoo.

I look away.

My heart starts to speed up and sweat prickles the back of my neck.

I know he’s still looking at me.

I can feel his eyes on me.

He shuffles closer so that his front presses against my back.

“For good or bad fortune we have been thrown together into this chaos John. We should make the most of it.” His voice is a low rumble in my ear and I shiver. 

His lifts my arm higher, tongue following the vein in my arm up to the inside of my elbow.

“What…” I clear my dry throat. “What are you doing?”

He kisses the blue vein visible under my skin.

“What does it look like?”

“You know you can’t drink my blood.”

“Yes. I know.”

“So then?”

“So this is the time when I cash in that favor you owe me.”

“What?”

His mouth bites and sucks on my neck.

I groan.

Damn him.

I suck in a breath as his tongue traces up my neck to my chin.

Oh god that felt good.

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around so that we’re face to face.

His hands grab my rear and presses me flush against his body.

His mouth descends on mine and I can’t believe how easily I give in.

I grab his bony shoulders.

I open my mouth to his kiss.

His kiss is passionate and I can feel my body responding to his ministrations.

He shuffles backwards before tuning us again.

My thighs the table.

He tries to push me onto it.

I push at his chest.

“If you aren’t going to drink my blood then what are you doing?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“I’m not having sex with you.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Hmm.”

“I thought you said you didn’t enjoy sex?”

“No. I haven’t but I haven’t tried it with you now have I?”

“No. It’s not going to happen.”

“How sure are of that John?”

“You’re an arrogant prick, do you know that?”

“I can smell your arousal John. You can’t hide it from me.”

“My body is responding to the stimulation.”

“But it’s not just that is it? You want this.”

“I was forced into this in case you have conveniently forgotten.” I glare.

“No one is forcing you to kiss me. And you haven’t said no to that.”

I push him away.

“I’m saying no now. How about that?”

“You’re just saying that out of pride.”

“Piss off.”

He grabs my arms and pushes me back towards the table.

“Say no because you genuinely don’t want to.”

His mouth descends over mine again.

I complain into the kiss but he just takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

His mouth is harsh and demanding, much the same as it had been the first time he had kissed me.

Damn him and his arousing kisses.

“You want this John. You know you do. All you have to do is admit it.”

I move my head aside to grant him better access to my neck.

I groan.

Oh yes, his mouth was good for other things than pissing people off.

I crack my eyes open and I catch a glimpse of us in the glass doors dividing the sitting room from the kitchen.

He was leaning over me and I looked like I really did want him to bend me over and fuck me even more than he already had.

I push him away.

I slide out from under him.

“No! You’re not going to take my free will from me. You already have my freedom and I am not going to give you an inch more. Go find someone else to mess with. I am not your experiment Sherlock. I don’t want to be your lover or your friend. I am just here to ensure the safety of my family. So just stop trying to force me into more. It’s not going to work.”

I hurry up the stairs to my room.

I close and lock the door before moving the bureau in front of it.

That night I am awoken to the sound of somber violin music.

I shiver under the covers.

I curl up tighter and force myself back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have them have sex but it’s too soon for John I think.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk slowly down the stairs.

I hurry to the loo and take care of my morning routine before walking into the kitchen.

I put the kettle on and peer into the sitting room.

“Hello.”

I stand up straight as I catch sight of the woman sitting on the sofa.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Sherlock but that doesn’t mean I’m not glad to see you.”

“Can’t say the feeling is mutual.”

“Aw. You hurt my feelings.”

“I highly doubt that.”

She smiles.

“You’re smart. You know that they say that brainy is the new sexy?”

“Who says that?”

Her red lips curl into a seductive smile.

I hear footsteps come up behind me.

“Ready?”

I turn to look at Sherlock.

He doesn’t even glance at me.

“Ready when you are.” The woman tells him standing.

“Good. Let’s go.”

“Sherlock.” I say.

He goes down the stairs.

“See you later sexy.” The woman says.

I shiver.

Ugh.

I hear the door to the street open and close.

Oh god.

I rub my face.

At least Sherlock wouldn’t be bothering me for a while.

I just hoped he wasn’t going to be vindictive and petulant about this.

What was I saying?

Of course he was.

I go and make my tea and have some breakfast.

If I was going to be living here I might as well make it feel like home.

After breakfast I start to wash the dishes in the sink, including some beakers that had questionable stains in them.

After I was done with that I go downstairs to borrow Mrs. Hudson’s broom.

“How are you getting on dear?”

“Not so good.”

“I see you had the mark placed on you.”

I cover the bandage with my right hand.

“Yeah. Not much of a choice.”

She smiles softly.

“Just give it some time. I know it’s hard right now dear but you have Sherlock. In a few weeks you’ll see that it’s not as terrible as you think.”

“I doubt that. Especially now that….never mind.”

“You can trust me John. Go on. Tell me.”

“Sherlock was playing a game with me.”

“A sex game?”

“What? No!”

“Sorry.”

“God no! He was trying to get into my head and make me think that I….” I sigh. “He is not my friend and I don’t want to think that he is. I don’t even want to start to think that he’s can be more. Sherlock was trying to force me to admit that I want him. And I hate him. I just hate how he thinks he can take what he wants without any concern to how I feel. It’s like he just deleted the fact that I am here against my will!”

Mrs. Hudson puts a hand on my shoulder.

“John.”

I look at her.

“You have to remember that you both have something the other needs. This is not an ideal situation but you have to accept it. You can’t live the rest of your life fighting it. I know you can’t allow yourself to just give in to his every demand and I am not telling you to. But this is your home now. Just try to put some differences aside and find some common ground. Come up with a compromise, place some boundaries. You can’t let him walk all over you but you can’t think that you have the upper hand here. I am sorry, but that is the truth.”

“No. I get it.”

“Good. I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.”

“Go on then dear.”

“I’ll bring back your broom when I’m finished.”

“Take your time.”

I nod and walk out of her flat.

I walk up the stairs to the sitting room.

“Hello John.”

I clench my hands.

“Mycroft.”

He gives me a thin smile.

At least he was sitting in his brother’s chair this time.

“I couldn’t help but overhearing your conversation. I didn’t want to interrupt, I thought you might need some privacy.”

“Kind of you even though you were listening in.”

“Yes well.”

“What do you want?”

“Oh dear. I hope that is not the kind of charm you are using to recruit humans to your cause. Because I really don’t understand how you can charm them that way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come now. This is not the time for you to act naïve.”

“There are plenty of things I can throw at you, you know.”

“I am prepared this time.”

He smiles and I can see the end of his fangs against his bottom lip.

I hold the broom closer to me.

“Good. I can see I am finally getting through to you. Have a seat.” He says pointing at my chair.

“I’d rather stand.”

“I want to know why my agent was so interest in finding out your family’s situation.”

“What?”

“Mary Morstan. You’ve met her.”

“Yes.”

“You made quite an impression. Can’t say I’m surprised about that considering that you’ve made an impression on us all.”

“Thank you.”

“I am curious to know why she would care to find out about your family when she has no connections to them. She didn’t even know they existed until she met you.”

“She was being friendly.”

“Was she? Or is there an ulterior motive here?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He chuckles.

“It wouldn’t be the first time your kind has tried to infiltrate us from the inside.”

“And you would be the first one we should destroy right? If we are to succeed I mean.”

His face changes into something fierce.

I swallow.

He glares at me and for the first time I am really scared for my safety.

“It would be in your best interest to remember your family. It is why you traded in your freedom. If you try anything untoward Doctor Watson, I can assure you that it will be your family that will suffer greatly for it. And I can’t promise I won’t enjoy it.”

I try to regulate my breathing.

“No. There is nothing going on. She was being kind to me. Humans are capable of kindness in case you have deleted it.”

He smirks.

“Humans were not always kind John. Don’t try to sway me with your romantic version of what we used to be.”

“Of course not.”

“Good. As long as we are clear.”

“Crystal.”

He stands.

“Excellent.”

“I do have questions.”

“Ask away.” He says looking at his pocket watch.

“What happened to the one that lived here before me?”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I can see nothing can kill gossip.”

“Did Sherlock really get bored with him or her?”

“I do seem to recall someone else living here years before you. If memory serves me right, I believe my brother’s former pet went by the name of Trevor.”

“So it was a man.”

“Yes.”

“And what happened to him then?”

He looks at me.

“Don’t ask questions you really don’t want the answers to. Besides there is no need for you to be jealous. He is out of my brother’s life.”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Why indeed.”

I shake my head.

Apparently the Holmes’ liked to speak in riddles.

“Who is that woman that left with your brother? She was there that night at the warehouse too.”

“Well. That would be the Woman.”

“What?”

“The Woman, John. The only Woman. The One.”

“Is she his girlfriend?”

“He is certainly fond of her but no.”

“Then why do you say she’s ‘the one’?”

“Because she’s the only one who’s ever come close.”

“To what?”

“His heart.”

I swallow.

Okay.

I was feeling hot for some reason.

I pull my shoulders back.

Mycroft’s gaze is steady on me.

“I suppose I should leave you to your cleaning.”

“Right. Yes, of course.”

He nods.

He walks to the doorway, his brolly swinging in his hand.

“Good day John.”

“Mycroft.”

He turns to look at me.

“Can you just….can you tell my family that I’m alright?”

“I will convey your message.”

“Thank you.”

He inclines his head before walking down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s her name?”

Sherlock stops at the doorway.

“John? Why are you sitting in the dark?”

He turns on the lamp.

“Thought it was fitting. You’ve been gone for three days with The Woman.”

“So I have.”

He removes his coat and scarf.

“Your brother came by while you were away.”

“Good thing I was away.”

“He was here to see you.”

He stalks towards me.

“Did he touch you?”

“Define touch.”

“John.”

“No. He didn’t touch me.”

“He better not.”

He lays his coat and scarf on his chair.

“Where were you?”

“Out.”

“Doing what?”

“What does it matter? You are not my friend or my lover. I don’t have to give you an account of where I’ve been or with who.”

He walks to the kitchen.

“I think we should talk about this.”

“What?”

“Us. This situation we are in.”

“What is there to talk about? You give me blood and my mark stops you from being attacked by other vampires.”

“If we are to make this living situation work we have to set up some boundaries and call a truce to other things.”

“Like what?”

I stand and walk to the kitchen.

He’s rummaging through the slides he has next to his microscope.

“You stop forcing me into things I don’t want and I will stop fighting you every step of the way.”

“Or I could just force you to do all that I want.”

“I am really trying here Sherlock. The least you could do is meet me halfway.”

“Uh, no.”

“Will you just stop acting like a spoiled brat? I am trying to have an adult conversation with you!”

He turns to look at me.

“Why do you care anyways? You made it perfectly clear that you don’t want to be here.”

“How am I supposed to want to be here when you act like this?”

“Then go! No one is stopping you. Go on. Leave and see how long you can survive out there without me to protect you.”

“I was doing very well without you! I am not a damsel in distress and you sure as hell aren’t prince charming!”

“The only reason you survived so long is because you are an addict and there is nothing better to an addict than immediate danger. Why else would you have gotten hurt in the war? You ran where you weren’t supposed to. You couldn’t just follow orders could you? No. John Watson was craving the danger, you needed it so badly you were willing to die for it. It’s why you let your alcoholic father use you as a punching bag. It’s why you stayed in that abusive relationship in Uni. You can’t stop can you?”

“Shut up.”

My hands start shaking.

“I heard you that night in the warehouse. You were so eager to go out and find danger. And you didn’t care what your sister thought did you John? The call of danger was too strong for you. You left them there for me to find while you went and got your fix.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s why I chose you. You and I are more alike than you think.”

I shake my head.

No.

“I can give you what no one else can. You don’t have to stop fighting, it’s half the fun.”

He walks towards me.

I swallow.

“Can you feel that John? Your heart is beating really fast and your flight instinct is kicking in. But you aren’t going to run. You’re going to let me catch you because that is when the fun begins.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. I can taste it in your blood. But I will take joy in changing that. You will fight. And I am looking forward to that.”

He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in.

I pound on his chest as he sinks his teeth viciously into my neck.

Oh god yes.

His hands tighten in my hair.

I gasp as his lips suck on the wound.

I dig my fingers into his biceps.

I close my eyes.

“I hate you. I hate you.”

He groans and suck harder.

I wince.

“You want to give in already don’t you?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

He kisses me and I let him.

*********************

I blink my eyes open.

I wasn’t in my room.

I try sitting up but my arms shake and I let myself fall back against the pillow.

I close my eyes.

I really couldn’t remember what happened.

I groan.

Oh my neck hurt.

I lift a hand to touch it.

It felt hot but there was no scar.

At least that was something.

I drop my hand back onto the mattress.

I roll onto my side and relax my body.

I just needed a few more minutes before I was able to crawl up the stairs to my room.

The pillow under my head was soft and it smelled like Sherlock.

Didn’t know vampires slept.

Sherlock never seems to.

“Get up.”

“Hmm?”

I blink my eyes open.

Sherlock was standing in front of his wardrobe.

He takes off his shirt.

“I said, get up.”

“Why?”

“I am taking you to see your family.”

I sit up.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He puts on a burgundy shirt.

“But. I mean, why?”

“Does this mean you don’t want to?”

He turns to look at me as he buttons up his shirt.

I look away from his bare pale chest.

“Yes.”

“Then get up John. Honestly, how many times do I have to say it? You know how I hate repeating myself.”

“I didn’t but I know now.”

“Good.”

He gives me a small smile.

I stand and walk out of his room.

I was going to see my family.

I hurry up the stairs to my room on shaky legs.


	11. Chapter 11

“John!”

I catch Harry as she throws herself at me.

I swallow back my sobs.

“I missed you. So much.” I whisper into her hair.

She tightens her arms around me.

I move back so that I can look at her.

I cup her face in my hands.

“How are you? Have they done anything to you?”

She shakes her head.

“Good.”

I kiss her forehead.

“John.” Molly whispers.

I wipe my eyes.

I hug Molly.

She sobs into my shoulder.

I rub her back.

“I am so glad you are alright.”

She nods.

“I was so worried something had happened to you.” She says quietly.

“No. I am alright. I was worried about you too.”

She steps back so that I can hug Mike.

“How are you holding up?”

“We’re fine John. How have you been? You look pale.”

I step back so that I can look at the three of them.

“Yeah. I haven’t been getting a lot of sunshine.”

“Are you being treated well?”

“I’m fine Mike.”

“Good.”

“I got a job actually.”

“We all did.” Molly says.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I work for Mr. Holmes.” Harry says angrily.

“You….you work for Mycroft?”

“That’s the bastard’s name?”

Sherlock snorts from his corner.

“I work at St. Bart’s.” Molly says.

“So do I.”

She smiles.

“I’ll be glad to have you around.” She tells me.

I nod.

“I work there too. I mean, we’re not going to be on the same floor but at least we’ll be able to see each other. Molly will be working at the morgue and I’m going to be in the lab.”

“I’m working at the clinic.” I tell them.

“Well at least you three will be able to keep an eye on each other.” Harry says.

“You’ve met Mary.” I tell her.

“Yeah. She was nice.”

“I’m sure you’re going to be spending time with her.”

“Doubt it. Mycroft wasn’t too happy to see her talking with us.”

“He thought we were conspiring against him.”

“Well. We might have to. Wouldn’t want to disappoint the ‘master’.”

“Harry.”

“I’m rethinking my impression of you.” Sherlock tells her.

I look at him.

“Don’t encourage her. She’s supposed to behave and stay alive.”

He shrugs and goes back to his phone.

“Wouldn’t mind spending time with Anthea though.” Harry says.

“Doubt that’s her name.” Molly tells her. 

“Just try to stay out of trouble.” I tell her.

“Yes Mum.”

“Shut up.”

She puts an arm around me.

“Don’t worry Johnny. We’re fine. Worry about yourself. Living with that one. Try not to let him into your head.”

“I am trying. Harder not to let him get on my nerves.”

“Yeah. He looks like a handful.” Mike says.

Sherlock glares at us.

“I can hear you.” He says.

“I think he’s handsome.” Molly whispers.

She blushes when Sherlock glances at her.

“Don’t even think about it.” I tell him.

He rolls his eyes.

“Time to go.” He says standing.

I hug my family before following Sherlock out.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me John. You were merely rewarded for your good behavior.”

“Right.”

“Does this mean you’re going to be less annoying?”

“Are you?”

He smiles.

“Touché.”

***********************

“John!” Molly says waving at me.

I hug her.

“How are you doing today?”

“Good. You? You look better today.”

“Yeah. I’ve regained the blood I had lost.”

“Right.”

“So. You ready for your first day?”

“Yes. It’s still mostly what I know what to do.”

“Hmm.” I nod.

“Hello.”

Molly’s eyes light up as she looks at Sherlock.

“Hi.” She smiles.

“I guess I better let you get back to work.” I say.

“Okay. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Don’t you dare.” I tell Sherlock as I pass him.

“What?” He asks giving me a confused face.

I raise an eyebrow.

“I’m not going to do anything to her.” He frowns.

“You better not.”

I go up to pop in on Mike.

“John.” Sarah says with a smile.

“Hi.”

“How are you doing?”

“Fine. You?”

“Very good.”

I nod.

“Mike.”

“Hey mate. You look better.”

“That’s what Molly said.”

“Let me take a look.” Sarah says grabbing my arm.

“Oh.”

She peels back the sleeve of my shirt.

I look away.

Mike catches my eyes.

He pulls down the collar of his shirt.

I can see the brand that was placed near his collarbone.

I wince.

“Did I hurt you? Sorry.” Sarah says.

“No. I’m fine.”

“Good.” She smiles.

Her fingers lightly trace my tattoo.

I clear my throat.

“How does it look?”

“Very good.”

“Uhh. Okay.”

A strong grip on my arm pulls me back and away from Sarah.

I look at Sherlock.

“We are leaving. Now.”

“But I have to work.”

“No.”

“Sherlock.”

“Now!”

He glares back at Sarah as he pushes me out of the lab.

“Sherlock.”

He leads me quickly through the halls of St. Bart’s.

I struggle in his hold.

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

He doesn’t answer.

His face is set into a stern frown.

“Sherlock.”

“Not now John.”

“Sher-”

“I said not now!”

“What is wrong with you?”

He stops and whirls to look at me.

“Why were you letting her touch you?”

“What?”

“Answer the question John.”

“She was looking at my mark.”

“I saw her and she sure as hell wasn’t looking at your tattoo.”

“She’s my friend, she-”

“No.”

He leads me out of St. Bart’s and into the waiting car.

“Are you jealous?”

“She is not allowed to touch you.”

“You told me to flirt with her!”

“It does not give her or you permission to touch each other!”

He punches his thigh.

“Okay. Calm down. Just take it easy.”

He grabs my face and kisses me hard.

I can taste blood and my lip stings.

I push at his chest.

He sucks and licks the cut on my lip before releasing me.

I glance at the driver who at least was decent enough to keep his eyes on the road.

“What the hell was that?” I whisper to Sherlock.

He glares at me.

“You are mine John.”

“I told you before that I-”

“You belong to me and I will not let her or any other take you from me!”

“You are overreacting.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Next time she touches you I will kill her.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“No you can’t! Stop acting like a jealous lover. I am not your property and you can’t dictate who I am friends with. You can’t tell me to lead her on when it’s convenient for you and then not like it. We are humans and we have feelings in case you’ve deleted it. I have a job to do for your brother and it is best if I get along with the people I will be seeing on a daily basis. Yes Sarah was touching my wrist. That does not mean we are going to have sex.”

“Oh please.”

“You shut up and listen to me. I will let her know that there are certain boundaries and protocols we must follow. But you have to let me handle it. If I need your help, I will let you know. This is not the way to resolve an issue.”

He sighs angrily.

“Are you paying attention?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now apologize.”

“What?”

“Apologize.”

“For what?”

“For behaving like a cock. Now apologize.”

He purses his lips.

“I am sorry.” He grits out.

The driver clears his throat.

“We have arrived sir.” He says.

“Now here is what is going to happen. You are going to go into the flat and do what it is you do all day and I am going to go back to work.”

“No.”

“Yes. Now go.”

“You can’t order me around.”

I shrug and nod at the door.

He glares at me but I am not going to back down.

“You are going to pay for this.” He says getting out of the car.

“No surprise there either.”

He slams the door shut and I watch him walk into 221B.

“Where to sir?”

“Back to St. Bart’s. Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“John.”

“Mary.”

“I am to escort you home.”

I look at my watch.

“Oh damn. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Yeah. Having too much fun?”

“Hardly.”

She smiles.

“Let me finish up here and I’ll meet you just outside?”

“Works for me.”

I nod at her.

She smiles one last time before walking out.

“Just make sure to wear your sling and don’t get your cast wet.”

The young man nods.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“You belong to Mr. Holmes.” He says pointing at my wrist.

I pull my sleeve down.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve heard about him. Which one do you live with?”

“Sherlock.”

“Yeah. My master talks about him all the time.”

“Who is your master?”

“Thank you again doctor.”

He hops off the examination table and walks out.

“Wait. Who is going to take you home?”

He ignores me.

I watch him walk away.

I shake my head.

That was weird.

I wash up and grab my things before going outside.

Mary was reclining against the car.

“No driver?”

“Did you know that we humans possess an ability to drive ourselves around without a vampire escort?”

I chuckle.

“Yeah. I think I might forgotten that.”

She chuckles.

“Get in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

I buckle myself in.

“So. How was work?”

“Very good sweetheart, how was your day?”

She laughs.

“Okay. I get it.”

I smile.

“Are you supposed to ask me questions? Mycroft will think we really are conspiring against him. He’s not listening in to our conversations is he?”

“He might be. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“You are completely right.”

“At least you haven’t forgotten how to deal with women.”

I snort.

“Are you kidding? That is something I will never forget. Last thing I need is an angry woman.”

“Hmm. Yeah. I think Sherlock is jealous enough to replace at least three exes.”

“Shut up. That is not funny.”

“Sure it is John.”

“No.”

“Hear all about his little scene earlier.”

“God. Mycroft is right. And now I hate you for making me say that.”

She chuckles.

“Right about what?”

“Nothing can kill gossip.”

“What else are we supposed to do with our time?”

“Work, replace blood on our bodies, regain our strength?”

“Other good examples of why gossip won’t die. We need things to fill in that time too.”

She parks the car.

“Looks like your man is waiting.”

“Don’t call him that.”

“Would you prefer that I call him your master?”

“That’s even worse.”

“Well pick something. Can’t call him your Sherlock forever.”

“Just get out of the car.”

“Hey. Remember your manners.”

“Please.”

“Better.”

I step out of the car.

Sherlock is standing by the window.

I wave at him.

He moves away.

“Come on, wouldn’t want to keep your man waiting.”

I shake my head.

“God. You are serious aren’t you?”

“Of course.” She smiles.

“You are losing all charm in my eyes. Do you know that?”

“I live to serve.”

“Stop it.” I giggle.

I lead her into 221B.

Sherlock is standing at the top of the stairs.

“I’ve brought him back sir.”

“Yes. I can see that. Get out.” He says coming down the stairs.

“Sherlock.” I reprimand.

“Go. Now.”

Mary nods.

She glances at me before walking out.

“Are you still in a mood?”

“Shut up.”

He grabs my arm and leads me quickly up the steps.

“Easy! I bruise.” I say shoving his arm off of me.

I walk into the sitting room and take off my coat.

He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me.

I protest for appearances sake.

Can’t have him thinking that I like his kisses.

He already thought too much of himself.

His hands roam down my back.

I let my hands cup his shoulders.

“Mmm.” I hear myself moan.

I frown.

Calm yourself down John.

Right.

I break the kiss.

“So-”

“Stop talking.”

He kisses me again.

“But.”

He deepens the kiss.

Oh alright.

I guess I had to let him kiss me.

If only so he won’t throw another tantrum.

“Oh look at you boys.”

I push Sherlock away and wipe my mouth.

He stares down at me with dark eyes.

I step away from him and look at Mrs. Hudson.

“So sorry to interrupt. I brought you some dinner dear. Thought you might be hungry.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

I take the dish from her.

She smiles at me.

“I knew the two of you would find a way to get along.”

“Yeah.” I clear my throat.

This was embarrassing.

“I’ll go now and let the two of you get back to. Well.”

She pats my cheek before walking down the stairs.

I take the dish into the kitchen.

I set it on the counter and remove the lid.

“She made some stew.”

“How nice. Now put it in the fridge.” Sherlock says coming up behind me.

“But it’s dinner.”

“And you can have it later.”

He kisses the back of my neck.

“Uhh.”

His hands start to unbutton my shirt.

I move away.

“Actually. I think I’ll have it now.” 

“John.”

I look at him.

“I meant what I said. I am not going to have sex with you.”

“But with every passing day your resolve weakens.” He says leaning in close.

“Maybe.”

“I will have all of you John.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. And it will happen sooner than you think.”


	13. Chapter 13

“John.”

I look at Molly.

“Hey.”

“Sherlock needs you to come down.”

“What?”

“He’s in the morgue and he told me to come and get you.”

I sigh.

“Fine.”

I follow her into the elevators.

“Harry sends her love.”

“How is she?”

“Good. She hasn’t angered Mr. Holmes yet.”

“Keep your fingers crossed.”

She giggles.

The elevator dings and the doors open.

I follow her towards the morgue.

We enter.

Sherlock is circling a body.

“Hey. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Come here.”

I go.

“What do you see about this body?”

I look down at the young female.

She was bruised and covered in bite marks.

There were signs of sexual abuse.

I close my eyes and turn my head away.

“You’re a doctor John. Separate yourself from your feelings and tell me what you see.”

“Female, young, probably in her mid-twenties. She was hit repeatedly with a belt or the like going by the bruising.”

I would know having seen similar bruised on myself after my father was done beating me.

“Multiple bite marks indicating that there were many vampires attacking her. But the sexual abuse. Do vampires enjoy raping their victims?”

“Some do. What else?”

“No mark that I can see.”

“This woman was beaten and fed off of for at least five days going by the older bruises. The bite marks were made by one individual.”

“One?”

“Yes. The radius of the impression left by his teeth are identical. So one vampire fed off her for five days until he got fed up with her and bled her dry.”

“Kind of him.”

“She was marked. See here?”

He points to the area behind her neck.

“It looks like he tried to burn off the mark.”

I put a hand to my stomach.

Oh god.

This poor woman.

I put my hand over her cold one.

Sherlock nods.

“Yes. He was trying to make it harder for her to be identified.”

He takes out his mobile.

“Well do you think her owner reported her missing?”

Now I was making her sound like a dog.

Damn it.

“Most likely.”

He puts his phone up to his ear.

“It’s me. I need you to pull up any reports of missing marked females.”

“It’s so sad.” Molly says standing beside me.

I nod.

“Good. I am going to send you a photograph. Hold on.”

Sherlock comes over and takes a picture of the female.

“Compare it. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

He ends the call and puts his mobile back in his pocket.

“Doubt I’ll be late. I’ll see you later.” He says before dashing out of the room.

“He’s very clever isn’t he?”

“That’s one word for it. I better get back to work.”

“Yeah.”

I pat her arm before walking to the elevators.

I take a moment to compose myself.

What kind of sick bastard would do that?

The elevator doors open on my floor.

I get out and walk to the clinic.

“Doctor Watson?”

I look at the man.

“Yes?”

He smiles.

I shiver.

There was something creepy about that smile.

“I’ve been waiting to see you.”

“Sorry. Just give me a minute and I’ll be right with you.”

“No can do Doctor. I’ve been instructed to bring you over right away.”

“Instructed? By who?”

“No need to worry about that now. You’ll find out soon enough.”

He comes towards me.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m just doing as I’m told.”

He grabs my arm.

I shove him off.

At least he was human.

“Save your strength for when you meet my master. He really likes it when they fight.”

“Your master?”

“You know there is only one way this is going to end. Best if you come willingly John.”

“Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?”

“It will all be explained. Now shut up and come with me.”

He grabs me again.

I struggle against him.

I get an arm free and punch him in the mouth.

He curses.

He tries to put a hand around my neck.

I knee him in the groin, stomp his foot and shove him away.

He falls against the plastic chairs I had placed for the patients.

I turn and run.

I push the elevator button.

“Hey!”

Sod this.

I run towards the stairs.

He catches up to me.

He tackles me and my head hits the floor hard.

I groan.

He turns me over.

“See what you get?”

He slaps me.

Everything was graying out.

“What do you want with me?” I whisper.

He chuckles.

“We just want to have fun.”

I can feel him lifting me.

My head was pounding.

I try to open my eyes but everything hurt.

“Just sleep it off Doc. You need to be in top form when you meet the master.”

“Please don’t.”

“Shh.”

“Please.”

“Oh yes. He will have a lot of fun with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence ahead.

I groan.

I blink my eyes open.

I look down at my hands.

They were bound together.

I look around me.

I was sitting just outside of a changing room at what used to be the public pool.

I frown.

What?

I hear the doors to my far left open and close.

Something drips into my eye.

I raise my hands to wipe it away.

They come away bloody.

“Shit.”

“Now, now Doctor Watson. No need for that language.”

I look at the man walking leisurely around the pool towards me.

I sit up straight.

He had dark hair, parted to one side and slicked back. He was wearing what looked like an expensive suit and tie.

Very respectable if you ignored the crazy look on his face.

His dark eyes study me.

He gives me a crocked smile.

“Who are you?”

“Jim Moriarty. Hi.”

I shiver.

“I can’t tell you how much I have been looking forward to meeting you Doctor Watson.”

“I don’t think I’m anything special.”

“But you are.” He nods. “You are.”

“Well. Here I am.”

“Yes.” He chuckles. “Indeed you are.”

“What do you want?”

“To study you. I want to know what it is about you that makes Sherlock crazy.”

“I don’t-”

“But you do. You really do. To tell you the truth, I don’t get it.” He shrugs.

“Get what?”

“Why he wants you.”

He looks me up and down in distaste.

“You’re just so…ordinary.”

“Maybe you can ask him.”

He crouches down in front of me.

I lean back.

He smiles.

“I intend to. But first, I want to have some fun. Do you like games Doctor Watson?”

“Not really.”

“I do. They help pass the time. Everything gets so boring and I can’t convince Sherlock to play with me. But now I have you.”

His fingers press on the wound on my head.

I wince.

He looks at his bloody fingertips.

“You smell really good. Do you know that?”

I shake my head.

My heart was beating really fast right now.

And this was the worst possible moment to go into panic mode.

“Well you do. Especially since you smell like Sherlock too now.”

He licks his fingers.

He closes his eyes with a sigh.

“The bitch I had before you was so dull. I could barely stand her. Did you see her? Did you see my masterpiece?” He looks at me, his dark eyes piercing right into me.

“Yes. But I wouldn’t call it a masterpiece.”

“Then what would you call it John?” He giggles. “Even your name is ordinary. Ordinary John Watson.”

His fingers card through my hair.

I press my lips together.

“Come on. You don’t have to be shy.”

“You’re insane.”

“You’re a quick one aren’t you?”

His fingers tighten in my hair.

I ignore the pain.

“What do you want with me?”

“I already told you that. You weren’t paying attention.” He singsongs.

“You know Sherlock isn’t going to come for me. There are plenty others to replace me.”

“Hmm, we both know he will come and I can’t wait.” He presses his nose against my cheek. “You’re his favorite remember?”

I push him away with my shoulder.

“Oh. Feisty. I like that.”

He slaps me.

I groan.

I press my eyes closed.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you’re giving up already? At least pretend you don’t want me.”

“I would gladly chop off your head right now you sick bastard!”

“That’s it.”

He puts a hand around my throat. “What else are you going to do to me huh?”

I glare at him.

“Come on. Tell Daddy.”

“Why don’t you just kill me right now?”

“Don’t be boring, I’m going to do that anyways. But first I think we should have some fun.”

“I am not playing any games with you.”

“But you are John. You’re playing right now.”

“Is this what you did to the others?”

“Nah. They were just distractions. I really want to break you though.”

“I won’t let you.”

He laughs.

“Oh John.” He leans in close to my ear, his hand tightening a bit around my throat. “You can’t really do anything about it.”

“Why don’t you release my hands and we’ll see huh?”

“Sound like even more fun.”

He undoes the rope.

“Now what are you going to do Johnny?”

I topple him backwards.

He laughs.

I grab his tie and tighten it around his throat.

“You murdering fuck!”

Hands grab me from behind and pull me off of Moriarty.

He sits and fixes his tie.

“I knew I was going to like you John.”

I fight against the hands holding me.

“It’s alright Seb. You can let him go. Just look at him. Isn’t he so cute?”

“Let go of me!”

Moriarty nods and the hands release me.

“Leave us. We’ll be fine.”

I look at the man who kidnapped me.

He glares at me before leaving.

“That’s my live in pet Sebastian. He hates it when I play with others.”

I turn to glare at Moriarty.

He removes his jacket.

“I think it’s time we got to the main event. Don’t you? We really don’t know when Sherlock will turn up. Or that annoying brother of his. So let’s not waste any time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I thought we could have some fun in the water.”

I back away.

“No.”

He shrugs.

“Suit yourself.” He removes his tie. “I don’t want to feel restricted.” He says.

I look at the exits.

“Don’t bother. My men have secured this area.” He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

Okay.

I was really freaking out now.

He comes towards me.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes. I do hope what you’re hiding under that hideous jumper will be enjoyable to me.”

I push his hands away.

“Don’t be shy.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“No fun when it’s just me. Now tell me you haven’t let Sherlock fuck you because it would be so much more enjoyable if I was the first.”

I swallow.

“I am not having sex with you.”

“Uh, yes you are. I’m not giving you a choice mind.”

He pulls me close.

“Get off of me!”

“I like it when they scream and beg. Begging is the best.”

His hands tear at my clothes.

I try punching and shoving but he just laughs manically.

He bites down on the wound on my left shoulder.

I cry out.

Oh god that hurt.

I pull at his hair.

He grabs my wrists.

“I am going to enjoy decorating your body with my teeth.”

“You won’t win. I won’t let you.”

“Yes you are because you’re weak. I know that and so do you.”

He licks my throat.

I was either going to pass out or throw up.

“I am going to make you bleed. I want to rip you open and hold your heart in my hand and feel it stop beating.”

“If I could, I would kill you with my bare hands.” I groan.

He chuckles.

“See! That’s the spirit.”

He bites my chest.

I try shoving him away.

“Why are you doing this?”

He puts a hand around my throat and squeezes.

I struggle.

“Because it’s what WE DO! We are vampires John, we are killers. It’s what we enjoy and I am ashamed that the others think it’s an opportunity to sit around and contemplate their pathetic lives. But not me. No. I know how to live the good life. And if you’re good and give me entertainment, then I might even let you live.”

He pushes me down onto the floor and releases my neck.

I take some gasping breaths.

He leans over me.

I kick him in the thigh.

He smiles, his teeth and mouth stained with my blood.

I try to squirm away but he pulls me back in.

“When I am done with you, not even Sherlock will want you.”

He does away with my jeans and my pants.

I cry out for help.

He parts my thighs with his knees as he crawls over me.

“I want you to remember this right here every time you close your eyes.”

He sinks his teeth into my neck and I can feel myself weakening as he drinks my blood.

I scratch at his face.

He chuckles in my ear before biting me again and again.

_Please God, let me live. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit dark but then it does involve Moriarty. I decided to make this showdown at the pool because it just fit. It’s when Sherlock and Moriarty met face to face as Consulting Detective and Consulting Criminal.


	15. Chapter 15

Hot tears leak out of my eyes no matter how much I want to contain them.

Moriarty licks down my chest.

I kick him under the chin with my knee but I was too weak to cause any real damage.

He bites the inside of my thigh.

I can feel the blood dripping down my neck.

_Be strong soldier. This is war. Never show weakness, never let the enemy see your fear. ___

__“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for saying and thinking what I did. But you have to understand why. Please. If you come for me I will be better. Please.” I whisper._ _

__“You still with me love?” Moriarty asks._ _

__He moves to my other thigh._ _

__“I am going to make you feel really good.”_ _

__He cups my genitals._ _

__“Don’t!”_ _

__“You can say you don’t want it but you will enjoy it.”_ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Save your begging for when I am actually fucking you.”_ _

__I shiver in disgust._ _

__“Don’t do this. Please.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__“JOHN!”_ _

__A sob escapes me._ _

__“Sher-SHERLOCK!”_ _

__“Shut up!”_ _

__Moriarty slaps me._ _

__Not hard enough to do any real damage, but hard enough to make me see stars._ _

__Moriarty is thrown away from me._ _

__Sherlock crouches down next to me._ _

__He cups my cheek._ _

__I fist my hand in his coat._ _

__“John.”_ _

__“I’m here.”_ _

__He removes his coat and lays it over me._ _

__“Don’t worry John. We’re going to get you out of here. You’re going to be fine.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__Shots right out._ _

__“You think you can stop me with that?” Moriarty shouts._ _

__“No.” Mary says coming into view. “I wasn’t trying to stop you. I was merely slowing you down.”_ _

__“Slowing me down? For what?”_ _

__Mary cocks her head at Sherlock._ _

__“For him.”_ _

__“Take John. Now.” Sherlock instructs before standing and whirling around to face Moriarty._ _

__“Come on John.” Mary helps me sit up._ _

__She grabs Sherlock’s coat and helps me into it._ _

__I cry out as I lift my left arm._ _

__“I know it hurts but we have to get you out of here.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__She buttons up the coat._ _

__I watch Moriarty and Sherlock circle each other before lunging at each other._ _

__Sherlock shouts angrily and sinks his teeth into Moriarty’s neck._ _

__Moriarty shoves him away._ _

__Sherlock hits the floor hard, the tile cracking under him._ _

__He’s back on his feet in seconds and lunging himself at Moriarty again._ _

__Sebastian steps out of the changing room, his gun trained at Sherlock._ _

__“Sherlock!” I yell._ _

__I take Mary’s gun and fire._ _

__Sebastian falls, a bullet hole between his eyes._ _

__My arm shakes and I drop the gun._ _

__“John.” Mary says._ _

__I look at her._ _

__She pats my cheek._ _

__Everything was starting to spin._ _

__“Stay with me. We are going to get you out of here.”_ _

__“We can’t leave him.”_ _

__“He’s a bloody vampire. I think he can handle himself.”_ _

__Mary helps me to my feet._ _

__I force myself not to look back and concentrate instead on shuffling out of the pool._ _

__“I need some help!” Mary shouts once we’re outside._ _

__A female with dark hair comes over lifts me into her arms._ _

__“This is degrading.” I say closing my eyes._ _

__“Don’t worry.” The female says. “You aren’t my first.”_ _

__I snort._ _

__“This is Anthea.” Mary says._ _

__I crack my eyes open and stare at the female carrying me to the car._ _

__“Anthea? You’re a vampire.”_ _

__“Yes. I am.”_ _

__“But my sister likes you.”_ _

__“Harry Watson?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Hmm.”_ _

__“You know what? I am too exhausted emotionally and physically to really go in depth into that ‘hmm’ you just gave me.”_ _

__She chuckles._ _

__She places me on the back seat of the car._ _

__Mary slide in and places my head on her lap._ _

__The car starts and I can feel us moving._ _

__I squeeze my eyes shut as my wounded shoulder screams at me._ _

__“We’re almost there.”_ _

__I try nodding but my body feels heavier and heavier._ _

__I allow myself to pass out._ _

__********************_ _

__I can feel a hand carding through my hair._ _

__I force my eyes open._ _

__Mrs. Hudson smiles down at me._ _

__“I was so worried.”_ _

__She dabs her eyes with a handkerchief._ _

__“I’m fine.” I croak._ _

__I clear my throat._ _

__“No you’re not but I know you will be. You’re so strong, something I am glad for.”_ _

__I smile back at her._ _

__“I’ll just pop down stairs and make you some soup.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__She kisses my forehead before standing and leaving the room._ _

__I look at the ceiling._ _

__Sherlock’s room._ _

__I sit up and stand on shaky legs._ _

__I walk out of the room and into the loo._ _

__I wash my face and rinse my mouth._ _

__I look at myself in the mirror._ _

__There is a bandage peeking out of my t-shirt._ _

__I touch it._ _

__A loud bang from the kitchen makes me start._ _

__I hurry out of the loo and into the kitchen._ _

__There is dark purple matter everywhere._ _

__Sherlock turns to look at me._ _

__He removes his safety goggles._ _

__“What in the hell was that?”_ _

__“Nothing. Just a slight miscalculation.”_ _

__“Miscalculation?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“What on earth are you doing?”_ _

__“Making you homemade jam.”_ _

__“Homemade jam.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because you said you really liked homemade jam. Well, I think your exact words were ‘I want to cover you in homemade jam and eat it off of you’. So I thought I’d get a head start into making that happen.”_ _

__“I said that?”_ _

__“Yes. In your defense you really were out of it. You did call me Sherry and then pass out.”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__Jam drips from the ceiling and into Sherlock’s hair._ _

__It slides out of his hair and plops onto his shoulder._ _

__He looked utterly ridiculous in his suit and expensive silk robe, covered in jam._ _

__I start giggling and I couldn’t seem to stop._ _

__He chuckles._ _

__Utterly ridiculous and beautiful._ _

__I move towards him and I hug him._ _

__He puts his arms gingerly around me._ _

__I breathe him in._ _

__“Thank you.” I whisper into his chest._ _

__“I had selfish reasons for saving you John.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t expect any less from you.”_ _

__“They are important reasons none the less.”_ _

__“Hmm.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__He reclines he cheek against my head._ _

__“Jam smells good.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“You’re cleaning all this up.”_ _

__“Shh. Let’s get you back to bed, you’re supposed to be resting.”_ _

__“That is not going to work.”_ _

__“Then how about this?”_ _

__He leans down and kisses me._ _

__“Are you trying to distract me with your kisses?”_ _

__“Don’t know. Is it working?”_ _

__“Maybe.”_ _

__“Then yes.”_ _

__I punch his shoulder._ _

__My hand comes away sticky with jam._ _

__We start giggling again._ _

__“What did you do to the kitchen?” Mrs. Hudson asks._ _

__Sherlock pushes me hurriedly towards his room._ _

__“Look at the mess you made! Sherlock bloody Holmes, you get out here this instant young man!”_ _

__He closes the door to his room behind us._ _

__I giggle into Sherlock’s chest._ _

__“Shh! We can’t let her know we’re here.”_ _

__“She saw us.”_ _

__“She’s old, she might have already forgotten.”_ _

__“For a genius you are an idiot. Do you know that?”_ _

__“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”_ _

__“Not really.”_ _

__“Hmm.”_ _

__He lifts my hand and licks the jam off of my knuckles._ _

__I suck in a breath._ _

__“Would you like to compliment me now?”_ _

__“Uhh….I mean. What?”_ _

__He smiles before licking my fingers._ _

__Oh god._ _

__I grab his face and kiss him for all I was worth._ _

__His fingertips slide down my back._ _

__“You’re sticky and you smell like raspberries.”_ _

__He frowns._ _

__“Not my idea of a compliment but I suppose it’ll have to do.”_ _

__He kisses me again, soft and slow._ _

__It was a delicious kiss._ _

__Mrs. Hudson pounds on the door._ _

__“Sherlock!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is cannon for John’s thing for homemade jam? I didn’t know that. Thanks to DaringD for letting me know and suggesting I do something with that little tidbit. Probably not what you thought when you brought it up but there you go.


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock brings me a cup of tea and some toast smeared with some of his homemade jam.

“This is really good.” I say taking a bite of my toast.

“Thank you.”

I smile at him before eating the rest of my toast.

“How long was I out this time?”

“Well. You lost a considerable amount of blood and you needed stitches put into your shoulder.”

My stomach turns.

I sip my tea.

“How long?”

“Six days.”

“Six days?”

“Yes.”

“Does my family know I’m okay now?”

“I am sure Mycroft has informed them.”

“Good. When can I see them?”

“Not until you’ve properly healed.”

“I feel fine.”

“No. You’re not.”

“I’m not but then I never was.”

He studies me.

“There are things I don’t understand. Why did Moriarty pick me?”

“Because he was trying to get to me.”

“But why me?”

“Don’t you see John? You’re my weakness. He knew that if he captured you then I would do anything he wanted to get you back alive.”

“I’m missing something here aren’t I? You’ve had others before me and I am sure you will more after me. What is so impor-”

“There is no one else! Not for me.”

I frown at him.

“He said I was your favorite.”

“Yes.”

“You hate me and I hate you too sometimes. Why would I be your weakness?”

“I am sure he had made plans to use you against me. But he was too slow. Never been so glad about that before.”

“Sherlock.”

“You and I are connected John.”

“What?”

“We have been since the first time I drank from you. It is not strong because we have not sealed our relationship but you are here.” He taps the side of his head. “You are a whisper at the moment. That will change.”

“Sherlock.”

“Do not worry about Moriarty anymore. He has been taken care of.”

“You sure he’s dead?”

“I ripped his head off of his shoulders. I am pretty sure.”

I shiver in disgust.

“You need to rest.”

“All I have been doing is resting.”

“You are still weak. Do not exert yourself any more than you have to.”

“I know that. I’m a bloody doctor.”

“I’ve heard that doctor’s make the worst patients.”

“And?”

“And you are close to proving that theory right.”

I can’t help my smile.

“Shut up.”

He smiles back at me.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Fine.”

I drink the last of my tea.

He helps me out of my chair.

“I am not completely worthless. I think I can stand on my own.”

“Shh. Don’t exert yourself.”

“I hate you.”

He chuckles.

He leads me thorough the kitchen and down the hall.

“My room is upstairs.”

“I know.”

“They why-”

“This is better. You won’t jar your shoulder so much going up and down the stairs.”

“No. No.”

“Do you have to fight me on everything?”

I sigh.

“Alright. We’ll do it your way.”

“Thank you.”

We walk into his room.

I sit and let him help me out of my slippers.

“Like I said before-

“Can’t you just let me take care of you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then shut up.”

I roll my eyes but my chest feels warm and full of emotions I would rather not look too closely at.

I lie down.

He comes around the other side and gets into the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Lying down.”

“Why?”

“To keep you company.”

“Okay.”

I lie there fully aware that Sherlock was lying next to me.

Slowly I start to relax.

I close my eyes.

His hand touches mine.

I curl my fingers with his.

*********************

Moriarty’s teeth sink into my neck.

“NO!” I scream fighting the sheets.

I fall off the side of the bed.

I jar my shoulder.

I groan.

“John!”

My heart was racing and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I shove it off.

“It’s just me.” Sherlock says.

A sob escapes me.

I put a hand over my mouth.

“John. Just breathe.”

He takes my other hand and holds it against his chest.

“Breathe with me.”

We breathe in sync for a few minutes before I feel like my heart isn’t going to burst through my chest.

I look at him.

“Promise me he’s dead.”

“He is dead John. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

I nod.

“I just need a minute.”

I close my eyes and force the fear back into a box.

I curl my fingers against Sherlock’s.

His other hand touches the back of my neck.

I look at him.

He reclines his forehead against mine.

I breathe him in.

“Let’s get you back into bed.”

“Okay.”

He helps me stand.

I lie on my right side.

Sherlock climbs in behind me.

He puts an arm around my waist and I can feel his breath against the back of my neck.

I close my eyes.

“I am glad you are still here.” He says quietly.

“Me too.”

“I heard you.”

“Hmm?”

I snuggle deeper into the pillow.

“I hear what you said. You don’t have to stop disagreeing with me just because you are grateful that I saved you.”

I open my eyes.

“I don’t care that you question and argue. I like it in fact. Unless I am trying to take care of you.”

I chuckle.

He kisses the back of my shoulder.

“I will always find you John. I just hope that in the future you refrain from being captured by psychopaths.”

“Deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Mycroft needs to speak with me. So I will have to go in today. I’ve already put it off for a week and I don’t want him coming here and disrupting your rest.”

I roll my eyes.

“Forced rest you mean.”

He walks over to my chair where I was sitting.

I look up at him.

“I got you this.”

He takes the handgun out of the pocket of his night gown.

“Why?”

“Because you need to be able to protect yourself. You still know how to use one correct?”

His lips twitch but he does his best to contain his mischievous smile.

I sniff.

“Yes. Of course.”

“Good.”

He moves down the hall to his room.

I check the gun.

It was fully loaded.

I put the clip back in and put the safety on.

“Okay. I’m going now. If you need anything just shout for Mrs. Hudson.”

“I am pretty sure I can get it myself.”

“Don’t overexert yourself. This is not an opportunity for you to move things around and clean.”

I snort.

“Here.” He hands me a mobile phone. “That is yours now. I’ve already programmed my number into it. Do you know how to use one?”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“Aren’t you?”

I glare up at him.

He smiles down at me.

“Alright. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Oh god. Just go.”

“Fine.”

He leans down and kisses me.

“Be back later sweetheart.” He says moving towards the stairs.

“I will be here waiting my dear.”

He laughs.

“When can I go back to work?” I shout after him.

“Not today!” He shouts back.

I sigh impatiently.

I hated being cooped up.

I finish my tea in silence before getting up and washing the dishes.

“Knock, knock.”

I whirl around.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Who are you?”

“Greg Lestrade.”

“Why are you here?”

“Mycroft told me what happened to you and I wanted to come and see how you were.”

I relax my shoulders.

“You belong to Mycroft?”

He frowns.

“No. He thinks I do but I don’t.”

I smile at him.

“John Watson.” I say walking forward to shake his hand.

“How you holding up living here with Sherlock?”

“I’m still alive.”

He chuckles.

“That’s about all one can do when Sherlock is involved.”

I nod.

“Come in. Would you like some tea?”

“Yeah. Cheers.”

He takes off his coat.

I put the kettle on.

“So. How long have you been with Mycroft?”

“Willingly?”

I snort.

“Is anyone with Mycroft willingly?” I ask.

He chuckles.

“Takes a while to get there.”

“I bet.”

“I met him a couple of months before they took over. Of course I didn’t know he was out scouting for human cattle to bring home.”

“Ugh.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m just getting used to the idea of being a meal for a vampire.”

“I’m sure you don’t have to worry about it so often. I mean, it’s Sherlock. He looks like doesn’t eat much.”

“Every third day I think.”

He nods.

“Mycroft sips from me every other day.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this.”

I was feeling queasy.

“Right.”

I turn off the kettle and make him some tea.

“Mike said you were a soldier?”

Mike?

What kind of look he’d give me if I called him that next time he came around?

I hand him his cup of tea and motion for him to sit on the sofa.

“Thanks mate.”

I nod taking a seat next to him.

“I was.”

“How long were you out there?”

“A few years. But then I got shot and I was sent back.”

“I feel for you mate.”

“And you?”

“I was a Detective Inspector.”

“Oh?”

“We were some of the few out in the front lines when the vampires invaded. Before the soldiers were brought in. I lost my entire team and I think the only reason I survived was because of Mycroft. I was taken prisoner to be killed later, I thought. But I was taken to Mycroft’s residence where I have lived since then. My ex-wife was killed two weeks later and my two daughter were brought over to the house to live with me. They are the reason why I accepted Mycroft’s offer. Otherwise I would have killed myself a long time ago.”

A knot formed in my stomach.

“Couldn’t you just have run away?”

“Where to? There is nowhere on this earth that I can hide from Mycroft. Nowhere I can run without one of his minions finding me and returning me.”

“Have you tried?”

He shakes his head.

“I have my daughters to think about.”

I nod.

“My family was captured and I was interesting enough to gain Sherlock’s attention.”

“Did you call him names and refuse to be intimidated?”

“I threatened to kill him if he hurt my family.”

He laughs.

“I think the Holmes’ like to be abused just a bit.”

“Seems like it. Although Mycroft didn’t like it when I tried to bash his head in with a bowl.”

He laughs harder.

“Oh my god. I wish I could have been here to witness it.”

“You could always recreate it at home.” I chuckle.

“I might have to.”

“I am glad you came around.”

“I wanted to come before when I found out that Sherlock had taken another live in person but Mike said you had to get used to living with Sherlock.”

“No easy task there either.”

“Does he still keep eyeballs in the microwave?” He asks sipping his tea.

“Oh god! Now I really need to clean the flat.”

“Sorry.” He says laughing quietly.

“Don’t worry about it. How long have you known Sherlock?”

“A bit longer than Mycroft. Five years now I think. He had a habit of showing up at crime scenes and shouting abuse at my team. I used to think he was a junkie. Mostly because he was so pale and thin. And he only ever showed up at night. Of course then I realized he was there because some of the victims were his and he has stayed around to see if we could figure out how the victim died.”

“He is something else.”

“You have no idea.”

“Lestrade.” Sherlock says walking in.

“I thought you were going to be gone a while?” I ask.

He frowns at me.

“Sorry if I have interrupted something.”

“Nope. I best be heading back now anyways.”

Greg finishes his tea before standing.

I follow suit.

He grabs his coat.

“You seem like a good man John. I am glad you survived whatever ordeal Moriarty put you through. Maybe I can come back and visit again sometime?”

“Of course.”

“No.” Sherlock says at the same time.

Greg looks at Sherlock.

“Ignore him.” I say. “Come by any time. If I’m not here then I am at St. Bart’s.”

Greg nods.

“Thank you for coming by. Off with you now.” Sherlock says. “Mycroft will be ever so worried.”

Greg snorts.

“Like he doesn’t know where I am all the time. John, a pleasure.”

I shake his hand.

“Great meeting you Greg.”

“Sherlock. You’ve got a good man. Don’t let anything happen to him.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll convince Mycroft he needs to spend more quality bro time with you.”

Sherlock shivers in disgust.

“Fine. Get out.”

Greg chuckles.

“John.”

“Take care.”

He nods before walking down the stairs.

I look at Sherlock.

“I like him.”

“Of course you do.”

“What does that mean?”

I pick up Greg’s cup and saucer and take them to the kitchen.

“It means that he is what you consider to be a good honorable man and you respect that.” He says following me.

“Of course.”

“Unimportant.”

“It is very important.”

I set the dirty dishes in the sink before turning to look at Sherlock.

“How so?”

“It tells you about the person’s character.”

He rolls his eyes.

“What did your brother want?”

“I’d rather not say.”

He stares at me.

I was starting to feel queasy again.

“You’re going to do it again aren’t you? You’re going to find more humans to bring in.”

“John.”

Oh god.

“You can’t.”

“I have to.”

“You don’t have to!”

“They are not all like you! Some of them want to destroy us. We have as much right as you do to be here.”

“By making us an endangered species?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You were human once.”

“Don’t start with that. I am not a human anymore! I am a vampire, a parasite as you so kindly put it. This is what we do. We are hunters and we eliminate the threat. We don’t kill all the humans. You are proof of that.”

“You think that we would rather be slaves than be dead? Death sure as hell sounded better than-”

“Than what?”

I swallow my words.

I walk towards him.

“Sherlock. I can’t just stand by and watch you do this.”

“Then come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me. The humans will listen to you and they might come much more willingly.”

“No. I can’t.”

“Then there is nothing more to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Sherlock call John ‘sweetheart’ because Benedict calls Martin that in the ‘Sherlock’ outtake released as a teaser and an incentive to buy the limited edition box set. Of course, my Sherlock says it teasingly and Benedict says it as an endearment.


	18. Chapter 18

“It seems that fate has crossed our paths yet again.”

I stare at The Woman sitting on the couch.

“What are you doing here?”

“You always ask me that.”

“And you never answer.”

She smiles.

“You sleeping with Sherlock yet?”

“That is none of your business.”

“I’m taking that as a no. Good.”

I clench my hands into fists.

“I’ve always wanted to try him out. See if he’s as good as I think he is. I do enjoy a woman’s body more than a man’s but he is special. You know that better than anyone don’t you John?”

“Get out.”

Her smiles becomes wider.

“Sorry. But I don’t take orders from you sexy.”

I walk closer to her.

“You leave Sherlock alone.”

“If you don’t want him then at least let someone else have a taste.”

“Leave him alone Irene.” Sherlock says.

I turn to look at him.

He stares back at me.

“We are leaving now.” He says.

“Sherlock.”

“Go wait in the car.” He tells the Woman.

Irene stands and caresses my cheek.

I slap her hand away.

“I’d like to try you out too. I can imagine you tied to my bed, wanting and begging.”

“Go. Now.” Sherlock orders.

She winks at me before walking down the stairs.

“John.”

I clench my eyes closed.

His hands land on my shoulders.

“It’s the way it is now John.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Look at me.”

I take a deep breath.

“John.” He says softly.

His hands cup my face.

I look at him.

He smiles softly at me.

“If I do not return-”

I grasps his wrists with my hands.

No.

“-I want you to know that you are the bravest and kindest man I have ever known.”

“Sherlock.”

“I am sorry.”

“Then stay. Don’t go. Please.”

He presses his lips together and I know he is weighing the options in his head.

“Please Sherlock.”

“If I don’t go then there will be no one to control the others. They listen to me because our name carries weight. And I hope you understand that.”

He kisses my forehead before walking out.

I force myself to stay.

To not go after him.

My heart clenches painfully.

I sit in my chair.

_Please come back to me. ___

__********************_ _

__I check my phone again._ _

__“You know what they say John. A watched pot never boils.”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__I look at Sarah._ _

__She smiles._ _

__“What’s so important that you can’t put down your phone?”_ _

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“Oh. It’s him isn’t it?”_ _

__I look away._ _

__“Oh John.”_ _

__“He isn’t like the others.”_ _

__She sighs._ _

__“He’s a vampire.”_ _

__“I know that.”_ _

__“And yet you have been charmed.”_ _

__“I hate that I feel this way but I can’t stop myself from loving him.”_ _

__“You. You love him?”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“John.”_ _

__She comes over and puts an arm around me._ _

__“I’m so sorry.”_ _

__I sniff._ _

__God._ _

__I was getting all emotional just because I was in love with a vampire._ _

__I chuckle._ _

__“When I say it my head it makes me sound crazy and stupid.”_ _

__She gives a small smile._ _

__“It happens.”_ _

__I smile at her._ _

__“Thanks for understanding.”_ _

__She squeezes my arm before moving back around the lab table._ _

__“Oh no. I don’t understand it. But we are human and sometimes we fall in love with the wrong people. And sometimes we fall in love with who we think are the wrong people and they turn out to be all we dreamed of.”_ _

__“Sherlock is not who I dreamed of.”_ _

__“Why? Because he’s a vampire or because he’s a bloke?”_ _

__“Both actually.”_ _

__“Well. I suppose he is handsome, when he isn’t talking.”_ _

__I laugh._ _

__“And he seems to care for you too. You should have seen him. He was crazy with worry for you. I had to kick him out while I was stitching you up.”_ _

__“I never thanked you for what you did.”_ _

__“We are friends and we are a part of a dying species.”_ _

__“Still. Thank you Sarah.”_ _

__“You are very welcome Doctor Watson.”_ _

__I sigh._ _

__“Do you think Sherlock is alright?”_ _

__“I am sure his brother would pull him out if he was in any danger.”_ _

__“Yeah. But Sherlock is stubborn.”_ _

__“He has you now. He wouldn’t risk his life unnecessarily.”_ _

__Warmth blooms in my chest to hear her say that._ _

__“I just want him to come home. I miss him. And I can’t believe I just said that out loud. Oh my god. It’s like I’m living in a Harlequin novel.”_ _

__She chuckles._ _

__“Don’t sweat it John.”_ _

__“You are a good friend.”_ _

__“Thank you. You are a lot more sensitive than I thought.”_ _

__I can feel my face heating up._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“I am serious. If you weren’t so obviously in love with Sherlock, I would ask you out on a date right now.”_ _

__“Does this mean you aren’t going to give me some of your lunch?”_ _

__She laughs quietly._ _

__“I am. But only because you’re so love sick that you didn’t pack yourself some lunch.”_ _

__“I have never been so happy to look so pathetic.”_ _

__“You aren’t pathetic John. You are very cute and calling to my maternal instinct at the moment.”_ _

__“I can’t believe you just said that!”_ _

__She laughs._ _

__“Stop looking so dejected then! Plan something for when your vampire comes home.”_ _

__“Like what? Spreading myself out on a platter or on a platform like a virginal sacrifice?”_ _

__“That’s a start. Might also try giving him a little taste of the goods. Just so that he never forgets what he’s got waiting at home.”_ _

__My face felt like it was on fire._ _

__“You are a horrible, horrible woman.”_ _

__“Hey. I am just helping you secure your man.”_ _

__“There is something that bothers me.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“The Woman.”_ _

__“Woman?”_ _

__“Irene.”_ _

__“What about her?”_ _

__“Sherlock calls her The Woman because she is the only one to come close to getting his heart.”_ _

__“Forget that woman. Sherlock chose you. If he really wanted her, he would be with her. But he’s not. Don’t worry about her Johnny. Sherlock is yours. Now show him he means a lot to you too.”_ _

__“You’re right.”_ _

__“Of course I am. Now get your cute bum back to your flat and heal so that you are able to be in top form to greet your man when he comes home.”_ _

__“I was so wrong about you. You are not shy at all are you?”_ _

__“Not so much, no.”_ _

__“I am leaving now.”_ _

__“Good. Call me if you need any more advice.”_ _

__“I don’t have your number.”_ _

__“Mary gave me yours. I’ll text you.”_ _

__“Alright. I’ll just pop in and see Molly and Mike.”_ _

__“If you are not out of this hospital in ten minutes, you know Mycroft is going to have someone escort you home.”_ _

__“Why would he do that?”_ _

__“You’re supposed to be resting. Per Sherlock’s orders.”_ _

__“I hate him.”_ _

__“And it makes you want to jump him like a horny teenager.”_ _

__“Yes it does.”_ _

__It really, really did._ _

__Maybe it was time to stop dancing around each other._ _


	19. Chapter 19

“John.”

I look up from my patient’s file.

“Sherlock.”

He smiles.

I stand and walk towards him.

He meets me halfway.

I throw my arms around his shoulders.

“I missed you.”

His arms tighten around me.

“I would have thought you would have been glad to be rid of me for a couple of days.”

I take a deep breath and fill my lungs with his scent.

“So did I but it turned out to be the opposite.”

He chuckles quietly.

His lips touch my head.

I close my eyes.

_I love you._

_Thank you for coming back. ___

__I swallow down my emotions._ _

__I release him._ _

__“How about we go home?” He asks._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“Good.”_ _

__“I’ll just put the files away.”_ _

__“I’ll wait for you by the elevators.”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__He kisses my cheek before walking out._ _

__I take the moment to calm myself down._ _

__I nod to myself._ _

__You can do this. Just be calm and collected._ _

__No need to make a fool of yourself._ _

__“Right.”_ _

__I put the files away and walk out of my office._ _

__I lock the door to the clinic before walking towards Sherlock._ _

__He stares at me and I try to focus on the tiles but my gaze keeps going back to him._ _

__He holds out his hand._ _

__I take it and let him pull me into the elevator._ _

__Neither of us let’s go of the other’s hand._ _

__I let myself lean a bit against him._ _

__He smiles down at me._ _

__We step out of the elevator._ _

__“So. How….were you successful?”_ _

__“I really would rather not talk about it. I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”_ _

__“Me too. But you know that we won’t always be able to go on without talking about it.”_ _

__“Yes. But now is not that time. We’ll just end up arguing.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“And Irene might make her move.”_ _

__“What does she have to do in anything?”_ _

__“A lot.”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“Well. She’s The Woman.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“Don’t know why you like her so much to give her a title.”_ _

__“She and I are alike in a lot of ways.”_ _

__“I doubt that.”_ _

__“You really don’t like her.”_ _

__“Was that not obvious before now?”_ _

__“Don’t worry about her John.”_ _

__“If she keeps coming around to our flat then she is the one who has to worry.”_ _

__“I really like this side of you.”_ _

__“That’s not what you were saying the last time you were on the receiving end.”_ _

__“I don’t like that part, no.”_ _

__We smile at each other._ _

__We walk out of the building._ _

__“Mr. Holmes?”_ _

__An older gentleman approaches._ _

__Human as far as I can tell._ _

__“Yes.” Sherlock says._ _

__“I have something for you.”_ _

__“Not interested.”_ _

__Sherlock pushes past the man and tugs me along._ _

__“Too bad.” The man says before jabbing Sherlock in the arm._ _

__“What is that?” Sherlock asks._ _

__His knees buckle and I catch him around the waist before he falls._ _

__“What did you do?” I ask._ _

__“I just gave him a little muscle relaxant. I want him to be conscious when I cut him up.”_ _

__The man takes out a razor blade._ _

__“Don’t hurt him.”_ _

__“Why do you care if he dies or not?”_ _

__He comes closer and tries to cut me with the razor blade._ _

__I move away._ _

__Sherlock falls onto the pavement._ _

__The man slashes the side of Sherlock’s neck open._ _

__“Stop it!”_ _

__He starts cutting Sherlock anywhere he could reach._ _

__I take out my gun._ _

__“Drop it.” I say._ _

__The man looks at me._ _

__“You are a traitor.” He tells me. “Siding with these filthy creatures.”_ _

__“I said drop it.”_ _

__“You’re next after you watch your master die.”_ _

__He goes to cut Sherlock again._ _

__I shoot him in the chest._ _

__He falls dead onto the pavement._ _

__My hands are steady as I lower my gun and tuck it away._ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__I kneel down next to him._ _

__He looks at me._ _

__“John.” He mumbles._ _

__I grab him around the waist and help him stand._ _

__I become soaked in blood in seconds._ _

__I half carry him back into St. Bart’s._ _

__I lead him into one of the labs._ _

__I help him up onto the table._ _

__“I am going to go and get Sarah. I will be right back, I promise.”_ _

__He tries to speak._ _

__“Just relax. Don’t try to move.”_ _

__He was starting to look gray._ _

__I hurry out of the room and down the hall._ _

__“Sarah!”_ _

__She hurries out of her lab._ _

__“What is it? What happened? You’re covered in blood.”_ _

__“Not mine. Sherlock, he was attacked. He’s losing a lot of blood.”_ _

__“Come on. Help me gather the supplies.”_ _

__I follow her down the hall to another room._ _

__“Gather an IV line and the pole. I’ll get the blood.”_ _

__I nod and do as instructed._ _

__“We might have to stitch some of the wounds until he is able to heal.” I tell her._ _

__“Yeah. Grab what you need.”_ _

__I grab some gauze, medical tape and the thread and needle._ _

__I load it on the cart._ _

__Sarah places five bags of blood on the cart before wheeling it out._ _

__I hurry ahead._ _

__I enter the lab and walk over to Sherlock._ _

__Blood was dripping onto the floor._ _

__His eyes were closed._ _

__“Sherlock?”_ _

__Sarah comes in._ _

__“Oh god.” She says staring at him._ _

__I take the cart from her._ _

__We get to work._ _

__I stich while she starts the transfusion._ _

__Sarah helps me roll him over so that we could take care of the wounds on his back._ _

__“God. This table is a mess.” She says._ _

__“I’ll go get a gurney.”_ _

__“Good idea.”_ _

__When I come back, Sarah has already divested Sherlock of his shirt and trousers._ _

__We manage to transfer him onto the gurney._ _

__I cover him with a blanket._ _

__“Now we wait.” She says._ _

__She brings over a couple of stools._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__I sit down and take Sherlock’s hand._ _

__“I killed a man.” I say quietly._ _

__“John.”_ _

__“I shot him. I killed to save a vampire.”_ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“And it only took him about a month to get me to change who I was and what I believed in. What have I become Sarah? Who am I?”_ _

__“You’re John Watson.”_ _

__“I’m not that John Watson anymore, I haven’t been since I started living with him. I should hate him.”_ _

__“But you don’t.”_ _

__“No. I don’t think I can anymore.”_ _

__I lower my head next to Sherlock’s arm._ _

__Sarah rubs my back._ _

__"I’m sorry." I whisper._ _

__If only I knew who I was apologizing to._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John was supposed to kill a man to save Sherlock and then Sherlock and John were supposed to consummate their relationship. But it would be very easy for Sherlock to kill a man unless he was incapacitated somehow. And I remembered that in the unaired pilot, the cabby injects Sherlock with a muscle relaxant. Of course then that job was passed on to Irene Adler.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, sexy times ahead.

Sherlock wakes up fifteen minutes later.

He blinks his eyes open.

“Sherlock.”

He turns his head to look at me.

“John.” His fingers curl with mine.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

He sits.

“I should give you some time.” Sarah says standing.

“Thank you.” I tell her.

She pats my shoulder before walking out.

Sherlock looks down at the bandages decorating his body.

“We had to help while you healed. Otherwise all the blood we put into you would have come right out.” I smile.

“You know that’s not the way it works right?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s called humor.”

“If I wasn’t so angry, I would laugh.”

He starts to take off the bandages and the stitches.

“Just take it easy.”

“Help me with the one’s on my back.”

He removes the one on his neck.

I got around and help remove the bandages and stitches.

“Are there any signs that the muscle relaxant is still in your system?”

“You flushed my body with new blood. I’m fine now.”

“If you say so.”

I throw the used bandages in the trash and walk back around to look at him.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Sarah took them off.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“They were all torn and dirty anyways.”

“How am I supposed to go home now?”

“We’ll just wrap you up in a blanket.”

“Any other ideas?”

“We can have your brother bring you clothes.”

“I’m sure the blanket will be fine.”

I nod.

He climbs off the table.

I catch him as his knees buckle.

“I told you to take it easy.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“John.”

I look at him.

He stares down at me.

His eyes soften.

“Thank you.”

I swallow.

“I often thought about killing you. But seeing that man cut you up, I couldn’t imagine a life without you in it.”

My hands smooth down his back of their own accord.

There was no mark on his skin to show that a few minutes ago he was lying there bleeding out.

He cups the side of my face.

“As I said, the bravest man I have ever known.”

“I wouldn’t call it bravery.”

“What would you call it?”

“Stupidity.”

“Thank you for being stupid then.”

I chuckle.

“Bastard.”

He smiles.

“How about we get you home?”

He looks at the empty bag of blood he was still attached to.

“Trying to skimp me on dinner?” He asks.

“You don’t eat that much anyways.”

“I prefer fresh blood.”

His gaze slips down to my throat.

I swallow.

“Like I said, let’s get you home.”

He look back at me and I know he is reading me.

“Are you offering?”

“And if I was?”

“I am not one to reject such a precious and perfect offering.”

“Shut up. I already think we live in a crazy lust filled novel.”

“You are a romantic.”

“No I’m not.”

I disconnect him from the IV.

“Yes. You are.”

“You’re the one talking like a Victoria gentleman.”

He wraps himself in the sheet.

“You are my damsel in distress.”

“Excuse me? Who saved who earlier?”

“I just wanted to make you feel needed.”

“You liar.”

He chuckles.

“Shall we?”

“You need help walking?”

“Maybe.”

I put my arm around his waist and help him out of the lab.

Sarah turns to look at us.

“We’re going home.” I tell her.

She nods.

“Good.”

“You should go and rest too. Sorry for keeping you so long.”

“I’m your friend.”

“Thank you Sarah.” Sherlock tells her.

Sarah looks shocked.

“You’re welcome.”

“Good night.” I tell her.

“Good night.”

We walk out of the building.

I make sure to check for anymore lurking figures.

The man was gone, thought there was still blood on the pavement.

I look away.

A black car turns up.

“Of course. Why didn’t he come help before?”

The driver gets out and opens the door for us.

Sherlock gets in first and I follow.

“He saw that you had things under control.”

“Under control?”

“You are a crack shot and a soldier.”

The driver gets in and pulls the car back onto the road.

“He could have stopped that man before he hurt you.”

“Maybe. But Mycroft wouldn’t move unless he was sure. Could have gone either way.”

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. I told you that already, several times in fact.”

“You could be lying to keep me from worrying.”

“But I am not. And I will be even better once we are home and I have my fill of you.”

I shiver.

“And will you return the favor?”

I look at him.

He looks back at me.

“I already have. You just hadn’t been ready to accept it.”

When we arrive at 221B, I help Sherlock up the stairs and once we’re in the flat I make sure to close both doors leading to the stairwell.

I didn’t need Mrs. Hudson coming in to interrupt right now.

I was already anxious enough.

Although she was probably already asleep.

Sherlock shuffles into the sitting room.

He turns to look at me.

“I had originally planned to be here waiting for you in your bed when you arrived. I figured that was a specific and to the point gesture that even you wouldn’t miss.”

He nods.

“Yeah. It would have told me that you missed me and wanted to share my bed.”

“It’s what I thought too.”

“And now?”

“Now I think the best course of action would be for us to just kiss and see where that leads us.”

“You know exactly where I will be leading you. Question is: is that what you want?”

“Oh god yes.”

He drops the sheet and advances on me.

I meet him halfway.

I throw my arms around his shoulders and kiss him passionately.

His fingers dance down my neck, down sides and towards my back.

I press close to him.

I touch the back of his neck and in between his shoulder blades.

His kiss turns more biting and his lips move down my neck.

I shiver in anticipation.

“Maybe we should do this in the bedroom?”

“Good idea.”

He nips and sucks on my neck.

I moan.

He walks me backwards.

The back of my thigh hits the dining room table.

“Sorry.” He mumbles walking me backwards down the hall.

“Would be a lot faster if you let go of me.”

He shoves me into his room and slams the door shut behind us.

He helps me out of my clothes and pushes me down onto his bed.

I crawl upwards toward the pillows and he crawls over me.

His mouth descends on mine for a breathtaking kiss before moving down my neck again.

His fingers tease my nipples before dancing down my belly.

I suck in a breath.

He cups me over my underwear.

I groan.

Oh god that felt good.

It had been so long.

His knees part my thighs and he lowers his hips down enough to give me a bit of friction.

I push down his pants and wiggle out of mine.

I wrap my leg around his thigh.

He bites my neck.

“Oh yes.” I gasp.

I move against him.

His hands grab my hips and slower my movements.

“I need more damn you.”

He reaches down and wraps his hand around my cock.

I moan.

He was very good at that too.

He starts off slow until I start begging and then he finished me off with a couple good tugs.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I come.

My body tenses with the release before relaxing into the mattress.

I sigh.

Sherlock kisses down my chest.

I stretch.

“Don’t go to sleep yet.”

“You shouldn’t have made me feel so good then.”

“I’m not done. That was only a starter.”

“I’m not fifteen anymore, I need to rest in between.”

“I will do the majority of the work, just don’t fall asleep.”

I look down at his dark head as it moves down my belly.

His teeth bite close to my balls and I can feel myself becoming aroused all over again.

“If I die because you couldn’t wait to have sex, I am haunting you forever.”

He chuckles before licking the beads of blood.

Shit.

He closes my mouth over the wound he made and he sucks, his nose brushing up against my balls.

“I hate you.”

He sucks harder.

“Oh you bastard. Yes! Don’t stop.”

He licks down my thigh before moving to the other side.

“Stop teasing me.”

“Or what?”

I sit up and push him onto his back.

“I’m taking over.”

I straddle him.

He sits up.

I wrap an arm around his shoulders.

His fingers dance down my ass.

I shiver against him.

“Go on then.” He leans closer. “Take over.” He says pitching his voice lower.

I was hard again.

He smirks.

He lies back down, his arms crossed behind his head.

“I plan to enjoy this very much.”

I lean down and bite his shoulder, hard.

He moans loudly.

I smirk.

This was going to be a lot of fun indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

I feel the bed move as Sherlock gets up.

I roll onto my side.

“Are you going to get up today?” He asks.

“No. Leave me alone.”

I burrow deeper into the covers.

He chuckles.

I sigh feeling warm and cozy.

He leaves the room a couple of minutes later.

I spend the next couple of hours napping.

There is a soft knock on the door.

I blink my eyes open and turn to look at the door.

Mrs. Hudson pops her head in.

“Hello dear. How do you feel?”

“Good.”

“That’s nice.” She smiles widely. “I see you spent the night.”

“Yeah.”

I cover my chest with the duvet.

She comes in and opens the window curtains.

I sit up.

She picks up my clothes and Sherlock’s pants.

I was glad I had put my pants back of when I got up to use the bathroom earlier that morning.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I am so glad the two of you finally talked things over.” She says sitting on the bed by my feet.

I clear my throat.

Okay.

I had not been expecting this.

“Yeah.” I say.

She pats my leg.

“Why don’t you go take a bath and I will bring you some stew?”

“Yeah, that sounds lovely.”

She smiles before standing, my dirty clothes in her arms.

“Good. Just give a shout when you’re done.”

“Okay.”

She walks out of the room.

I grab the nightgown Sherlock had left hanging on the back of his door.

I pad out of the room.

I can hear Sherlock speaking with another male.

Their voices were pitched too low for me to understand what they were saying.

I walk into the loo and turn on the shower.

I take off the robe and hang it on the back of the door before brushing my teeth.

I step into the shower and take my time in washing my sore body.

God.

Sherlock wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to have his fill.

I had to stop thinking about it.

Last thing I needed was to go out into the sitting room with an erection.

No matter how funny it would be to watch Mycroft’s reaction.

If it was Mycroft out there with Sherlock.

I touch my neck.

I shiver.

I doubt it would be too hard to convince Sherlock to do that again tonight.

I finish washing and step out of the shower.

I take my time shaving before putting Sherlock’s robe back on.

I exit the loo and walk quickly up the stairs to my room.

I dress in comfortable jeans and a cream colored jumper that Mrs. Hudson had knitted for me.

I walk back down the stairs.

I walk all the way down to Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

I knock.

She opens the door.

“I figured I could just come and tell you.”

“Aren’t you a dear? And you look so lovely in that jumper. Like a cuddly teddy bear.”

I look down at myself.

“O-kay?”

“Come in dear.”

I follow her into the flat.

She pulls out a chair at the table before walking to the stove.

She ladles some stew into a bowl.

I take a seat.

She places the bowl in front of me.

I breathe in the aroma.

“It smells delicious, just like all the other things you’ve cooked for me.”

She smiles.

She places a glass of water next to my bowl and a spoon.

I pick up the spoon.

She stands next to me and watches as I take a sip.

“Delicious.”

“You’re such a sweet boy John. I will say it again, Sherlock is lucky to have found you.”

She takes a seat across from me.

“Yes he is.”

I eat my stew and listen to her complain about the trouble Sherlock gave her before I came along.

“I am an old woman, I have no need to help him with his experiments. I’ve hear the explosions he causes up there. I want no part of it.”

“John!” Sherlock shouts.

“I better go see what he wants. Thank you again Mrs. Hudson, the stew was delicious.”

“You’re welcome love.”

I leave her flat and walk up the stairs.

Sherlock is standing at the doorway to the sitting room.

“You shouted?”

“You have a visitor.”

“Really?”

He steps away from the doorway.

I walk in to the sitting room.

“Greg.”

He stands to shake my hand.

“How are you doing?” He asks.

I sit next to him on the couch.

Sherlock goes into the kitchen.

“I’m fine. You?”

“I am very well, thank you.”

“You’re daughters?”

“They’re fine too, thanks for asking.”

“Tea?”

“No thank you.”

“So what brings you by?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come out for some drinks. There is a little pub right by Mycroft’s club. It’s where a lot of the humans, marked humans, gather to get away for a while.”

“Sure. I would love that.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Did you want to go now?”

“That’s fine. They serve meals there too.”

“Mrs. Hudson made stew.”

“Ah.”

“I’ll just grab my things.”

“Great.”

I stand and grab my coat.

I peek my head into the kitchen.

“Going out with Greg. Be back later.”

Sherlock stands and pulls me into the kitchen.

He closes the divider.

“Just like that?”

“What?” I ask.

“Not even a good-bye kiss?”

He nuzzles my neck.

“Stop it.”

He licks from my neck up to my ear.

I shiver and push him away.

“Now is not a good time.”

He traps me between his body and the divider.

I try to control my racing heart.

“How long will you be gone?”

“Don’t know. A couple of hours.”

“Will you make me go looking for you?”

“I doubt it.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Good.”

I turn to leave.

He grabs my arm and turns me back around.

“No kiss?”

“A kiss is not just a kiss with you.”

“How romantic.” He smirks.

“Shut up. I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that you have a way of making a kiss more than what I mean it to be. Not that I don’t like it, mind. It’s just that I really would rather not start something while Greg is waiting for me in the other room.”

“So any other time you wouldn’t mind?”

“I’m not answering that.”

He smiles predatorily.

“I am taking that as a yes.” He says quietly.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m leaving now.”

He takes my left hand and kisses my wrist, over the tattoo.

I hold my breath.

_Control yourself. ___

__He looks up at me from where he’s bent over my wrist._ _

__I snatch my wrist back and open the divider._ _

__I stumble into the sitting room and close the divider back up quickly._ _

__I can hear Sherlock chuckling._ _

__Greg clears his throat._ _

__“So we’re going now yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”_ _

__I lead him down the stairs in a hurry._ _

__I look back at the flat as the car drives away._ _

__I can see Sherlock’s silhouette by the window._ _

__I turn back around to face forward._ _

__“So. I guess you two are shagging now?”_ _

__“Greg!”_ _

__He laughs._ _

__“You cock. I’m regretting coming now.”_ _

__He laughs harder._ _

__“I didn’t mean it like that! Shut up.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw ‘Wreckers’ last night and it was freaking amazing. Though I have to admit, I was expecting some incest. There wasn’t any. Not that it stopped me from imagining it.


	22. Chapter 22

“So. How are things with Mycroft?”

I take a sip of my pint.

“Fine. It’s not like what you and Sherlock have going on now but we do just fine.”

“Don’t ever tell me what that means.”

He chuckles.

“So you’ve finally made peace with your situation?” He asks.

“I wouldn’t call it that.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Making do.”

“Really? Cause it seems like it’s more than that.”

I sigh.

“I don’t know. I hate what he is and what he does. But I don’t hate who he is. Does that make sense?”

He nods.

“Yeah. I feel that way too. Sometimes I just wish they didn’t exist or that everything would go back to the way it was but I don’t want Mycroft to go away.”

“Exactly! And you know they deserve to die but I can’t kill Sherlock and I can’t watch anyone else do it either.”

“Yup.”

“You know what that means?”

“That we’re fucked?”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll toast to that.”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers mate.” He says clinking his glass with mine.

I take another long drink of my beer.

“I don’t know how I got to this point. I really don’t. I’ve tried explaining it to myself but it doesn’t make sense. How can you love what you hate the most?” I ask him.

“You love the man not the monster.”

“Wow. That was very deep and poetic.”

“Fuck off. I’m sloshed.”

“Still. You are making perfect sense.”

“That’s because you’re pissed too.”

“I am pretty sure I will be mortified in the morning that I admitted this but I think about him all the time. I feel this urge to be with him, even when he’s being a complete ass. I want him and I want to be around him.”

“It’s the connection.”

“The what?”

“The connection. It gets stronger the longer you are with him. You know, the more he feeds. The more you give of yourself to him. It’s almost like a feeling urging you home. You can’t ignore it and it doesn’t go away.”

“A connection.”

“What else could it be? His charm?” He laughs.

I giggle.

“Shut up.”

“You can try to deny it, I doubt that will work. Unless you are truly in love with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well. I know you say you love him but it’s different isn’t it? From being in love?”

“Are you in love with Mycroft?”

“Yes.” He says sipping his beer.

“Really?” I frown.

“Yeah. He doesn’t look like much and he’s a bastard to a lot of people. I’m not blind or naïve. I know exactly what he does. But I love him, I am in love with him. He is my life and even if he decided he didn’t want me anymore, I would still love him. I’d still want to be with him.”

“Wow. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“So because you are in love with him, he can’t use that connection against you?”

“It’s worse I think. I can feel his heart beating right here next to mine. I can feel him around me even when he’s far away. I know when he’s hurt or angry. When he needs me or just needs time to himself. It’s like we’re one person.”

“That is scary and also amazing.”

He smiles sadly.

“It also means that if he dies, I will probably die with him.”

“Greg.”

“Like I said, we are one person.”

He drains his glass.

I order another round even though I probably shouldn’t drink anymore.

Things were starting to get a little blurry around the edges.

But Greg needed this.

“To Mycroft then. I hope he lives for a very long time with you by his side.”

“And to you. I hope you are smart enough not to let a vampire become your life.”

“Cheers.”

We clink our glasses and drink well into the night.

************************

I stumble out of the car.

Greg giggles.

“You could stay up in my room.” I tell him.

“Thanks but Mike will be waiting for me.”

“Right. Night then.”

“Good night.”

“Sir. Do you need assistance into your residence?”

“Who said that?”

“I did.” The guy says standing in front of me.

“Nah. I can make it.”

“If you are certain.”

“I am.”

I walk towards 221B.

I stumble into the door, my shoulder hitting it hard.

“Shit.”

I manage to get the door open.

I walk/crawl up the stairs.

“Honey, I’m home!”

“You smell like you’ve been rolling around in beer.” Sherlock says from his chair.

He was reading a file.

I walk over to him.

I take the file out of his hand and throw it onto the floor before crawling into this lap.

“Let’s fuck.”

I lean down to kiss him but I bump my nose against his forehead.

“Son of a-ugh!”

I rub my nose.

He chuckles.

“You’re beyond drunk.”

“No shit Sherlock. So are we going to do this or what?”

I try to take off my jumper but my arms become tangled and I become stuck.

I squirm trying to get out of my jumper prison.

Sherlock holds me in place just as I’m about to fall off his lap.

“Some help would be good about now!”

Sherlock helps me.

“You are very adorable when you’re drunk.”

“Fuck off. I’m not adorable.”

“You’re even cuter now than you were a moment ago.”

I glare at him.

At least I think I’m glaring at him.

Things were a bit blurry at the moment.

I blink my eyes repeatedly and lean in closer.

He snorts.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Bed. Yes!”

He helps me stand.

I grab his hand and lead him toward the bedroom.

“Hurry.”

Once we’re in the room I step out of my shoes and wiggle out of my jeans and pants.

I take off my t-shirt and dive into bed.

“Come on.” I say patting the mattress.

He comes around the side of the bed and lies down.

I wiggle closer.

I kiss his neck and the underside of his chin.

“You smell really good.” I tell him.

“Thank you.”

“Now do me.”

“You smell like cigar smoke, sweat and beer. I think you need a shower.”

“Aw. You say the sweetest things.”

He sighs.

“Go to sleep John.”

“In a minute.”

I tug at his trousers.

He takes a hold of my hands.

“John.”

I look at him.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yes.”

“And you are going to pass out any second now.”

“Mmm, probably.”

I yawn.

I was so tired.

I snuggle in close to Sherlock.

My eyes become very heavy.

“Do you still want to have sex?”

“Yes.”

“Just go to sleep already.”

I lay my head on his arm.

“Love you.” I hear myself mumble before I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get ‘No shit Sherlock’ into one of my Sherlock fics but it never seemed to fit until now. Of course, it doesn’t mean the same to Sherlock as it does to us nowadays. But still.


	23. Chapter 23

Oh god.

I roll carefully onto my back.

I put an arm around my face to block out the sun.

My head was killing me.

And my mouth tasted like the inside of a garbage bin.

“Ugh.”

“John.”

“Go away.”

I cover my face with the duvet.

I can feel the bed dip as Sherlock sits next to me.

“I brought you something for your head.”

I hold out my hand.

“You have to sit up for this.”

I sit up gingerly.

Last thing I needed was my stomach revolting.

I blink at him.

He holds a cup out to me.

“Drink it.”

“Okay.”

I lift the cup to sniff.

“Don’t. Just shut your eyes and pour it down your throat. Otherwise it will just make you sick.”

“Are you poisoning me?”

He chuckles.

“No. Just do as I say.”

“Alright.”

I drink the concoction down but then I start coughing because it was really thick.

I force it down.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I hand him back the cup.

“It left a metallic taste in my mouth. It’s disgusting. What did you give me?”

He stares at me.

I look down at my hand.

It was smeared with blood.

“Sherlock.”

“John.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Just calm down.”

“You…”

I stumble out of bed and run to the loo.

I kneel in front of the toilet.

I gag but nothing comes up.

“John.”

Sherlock stands in the doorway.

“Fuck you. How could you give me…?”

I gag again.

“You are not going to be sick. My blood with heal your ailments.”

I glare at him.

“Get out.”

“John.”

“Get out!”

I slam the door to the loo closed and lock it.

I sit with my back to it.

Hot angry tears sting my eyes.

I wipe them away roughly.

“I trusted you.”

I stand and brush my teeth and my tongue, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

I wash my face.

“John. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. The amount I gave you was too little to make any changes to your system. I was just helping.”

I shake my head.

“No. This is how you do it isn’t it? Have you been forcing blood down my throat all this time to get me to like you? To make me think you are my friend?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He snaps.

Sod this.

I unlock the door.

I open it and push past Sherlock.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“John.”

He grabs my arm.

“I need time away from you.”

“Alright.”

He releases me.

I walk up the stairs to my room.

I dress in a hurry and leave the flat.

I walk to St. Bart’s.

I visit with Molly for a while before going to see Mike.

Sarah wasn’t in which was good.

I didn’t want to talk about Sherlock today.

“How’s Harry?”

Mike nods.

“She’s fine. She seems to be obsession a lot about that woman who works for Sherlock’s brother.”

“Anthea?”

“The brunette.”

“Yeah.”

“Yep. She won’t shut up about her.”

“Has Anthea done anything to her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Has she said anything about making Harry her pet?”

“No. Otherwise Harry would have said something.”

“Good.”

“Are you alright?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’re as bad as Harry you know? You always go on and on about Sherlock and you haven’t mentioned him today. Did something happen?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Normal even.”

“I don’t think ‘normal’ can apply to Sherlock.”

I smile.

“Yeah.”

I shake my head.

“Well. I better go and see if there are any patients waiting for me.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

“Take care.”

I leave the lab and go up to the clinic.

The office was empty.

At least now I had a chance to catch up on filing and finishing paperwork.

I sigh to myself.

I sit at my desk and grab some patient files.

Molly comes up to get me at lunch time and I have lunch with Mike and Molly.

It was nice spending time with them.

Then I go back up where I spend the next five hours finish my work.

A knock on my door brings me back from my task.

“Come in.”

Mary opens the door.

“Working hard again?” 

“Mary. Hello.”

“Hello yourself.” She smiles. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay.”

I watch her leave.

I put the files away and turn off the lights.

I walk out of the building.

Mary smiles at me from where she’s reclining against the car.

She moves around the car to get in.

I get into the passenger side and buckle my seat belt.

“Haven’t seen you around.” She says once she starts driving.

I look at her.

“Yeah. I’ve been busy.”

“I’m glad you’re alright now.”

“Me too. I hate being laid up.”

“Sure. I can imagine.”

“So what have you been up to?”

“I’ve visited your family a couple of times actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They’re lovely people.”

“Clearly you’ve visited when Harry wasn’t around.”

She laughs.

“Stop it. She’s nice. I like her.”

“Well. I’m glad they have you as a friend.”

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually.”

“Which is?”

She pulls over a few blocks from 221B.

She puts the car in park and turns to look at me.

“John.”

“Yes.”

“I know we haven’t know each other for a long time. But you seem like a lovely and caring sort of man.”

I swallow.

“Thank you.”

She gives me a small smile.

“I just wanted to say that I really like you and I wanted to know if you would be interested in pursuing a relationship with me. Romantic relationship I mean.”

“Oh. Uh. Mary.”

“Doesn’t sound good.”

“No. Listen. I like you too.”

“But?”

“But I….god I hate him so much. I am going to kill him for real this time.”

I close my eyes and put a hand over my racing heart.

“What?”

I look at her.

“I might be in love with Sherlock.”

“In love? With Sherlock?”

“I know. I thought I just liked him a lot but he….I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. I understand. He’s got some sort of weird charm doesn’t he?”

“Yeah. I guess you could call it that.”

“Sorry if this makes things awkward.”

“I think I should be the one saying that.”

“Maybe you should say it too, just in case.” She smiles.

I chuckle.

“Sorry if this makes things super awkward.”

“Super awkward?”

I laugh.

“I mean every word I just said.”

She laughs.

“Let’s get you home then.”

“Don’t hurry on my account.”

“I’m sure Sherlock must be waiting for you.”

“I bet he is.”

I really wanted to see him.

But I also really wanted to punch him in the face.

I clench my first.

Mary looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Our relationship is complicated.”

“That’s one for it.”

I snort.

Mary drives me the rest of the way home.

“Take care.” I tell her as I exit the car.

“You too.”

I close the car door and watch her drive away before turning to look at the door.

221B.

I shake my head.

This place used to be my prison.

Now it was my home.

That I shared with my vampire lover.

Oh god.

My life really was fucked up.

_Brave face Watson. ___

__I square my shoulders._ _

__“And to battle we go.”_ _

__I open the door and walk into the flat._ _


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

“John.”

Sherlock stands from his chair.

“Just stay right there. I have a few things I want to say.”

“Alright.”

“First off, how dare you give me some of your blood without telling me?”

“You wouldn’t have taken it otherwise.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t. It’s blood. It’s not something humans do.”

“I am sorry about that. Next time I will tell you.”

“That’s not…never mind. Second, I am still mad.”

“I can see that.”

“And also, I love you.”

“Yes. You said so last night.”

“No. I mean I’m in love with you.”

He stares at me, his mouth opening and closing.

“I don’t know how it happened or why. Let’s face it. You’re not the most charming, you’re not even a good man. You’re a vampire. And yet somehow it has happened. I am in love with you and please say something now because I am starting to sweat.”

He walks towards me and cups my face in his hands before kissing me.

“Not really what I meant but okay.” I mumble between kisses.

He pushes me back against the wall.

I tighten my arms around his shoulders.

“John.” He whispers.

“I hate the fact that I love you.”

“I know.”

“But I can’t stop and I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either.”

“Because it’s convenient for you.”

“Partially, yes.”

I chuckle.

I rest my head against his shoulder.

“I really hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

I look up at him.

“No. I don’t.”

“John.”

I caress the side of his face.

He kisses the inside of my wrist before looking back at me.

“I need you to know something.”

“What?”

“I have loved you since that night when I saw you standing in that dirty warehouse ready to chop off my head.”

I swallow.

“I have loved you every single day since you’ve been here. And I will always love you, even when you are a smelly drunken idiot.”

I giggle.

He smiles.

“How I do I know that you’re saying all this just so that I will have sex with you?”

He pulls me closer.

“You’re going to have sex with me anyways.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You are.”

He kisses my jaw.

“I think I’ve already proven that I am willing to get off with you. Multiple times.”

“If you don’t fall asleep after a good wank.”

“Shut up.”

He kisses me again.

I push his robe off his shoulders.

He lets it fall to the floor.

He pulls off my jumper.

I reach for him again and he kisses me slowly.

I moan.

He starts pushing me towards the kitchen.

I push him away.

He stares down at me.

I walk backwards towards his room.

“Well? Are we doing this or not?”

He hurries after me.

He kicks the door closed before taking off his clothes.

I undress in a hurry.

I think I’ve proven I was good at that.

He grabs my arms and kisses me again, this time his mouth is insistent and rough.

I twine my fingers in his hair.

I let my hands caress down his neck.

He shivers against me.

“John.”

“What?”

“There is something else.”

“I already know you’re not human. And I’ve seen it before so you can’t tell me it doesn’t work.”

He snorts.

“No. It’s not about that.”

“Then what?”

He sighs.

“You love me and I love you.”

“I think we’re both perfectly clear on that.”

“If we are to get a strong mental and emotional connection then there is something we must do.”

“Is it a weird sex ritual? Because I might need time to think about it.”

“I am being serious.”

“So am I.”

“It involves an exchange of blood.”

“Blood. You mean like you did earlier?”

“No. You have to take it willingly.”

“Uh.”

“You’re not going to turn into a vampire and it won’t give you any weird abilities.”

“I wasn’t thinking that.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Okay. It might have crossed my mind.”

“You just have to drink a bit of my blood while I drink from you.”

“I don’t know.”

Just thinking about it was making me nauseous.

“We don’t have to decide today. I thought you should know.”

I nod.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Not a problem.”

His fingers caress my cheek.

“Enough talk. Let’s get this show on the road.”

He chuckles.

“You are very eager.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yes. But you weren’t always so ready to admit it.”

“That’s because I wanted to believe there was still a chance of me getting out of this intact and unaffected.”

“And now?”

“I think we can both agree that there is no way that is happening now.”

“Good.”

“Bastard.”

He pushes me down onto the bed before climbing on top of me.

I pull him down into a kiss.

He allows it for a moment before moving his lips down my neck.

He sucks the skin between my clavicles before moving to the right side of my neck.

He parts my thighs with his hands as he bites down hard on my neck.

“Oh fuck yes!”

I was already so hard.

I needed him so much.

I pull him down more on me so that I can feel some of his weight pinning me to the mattress.

He reaches into the drawer next to the bed.

“You are very good at multitasking. I should make a list.”

“And you always talk during sex.” He says licking the spot he bit.

He sucks some more blood from that wound before moving down to my chest.

His finger teases my entrance.

I lift my hips.

He bites just above my nipple.

He alternates before sucking and biting my nipple teasingly before sucking blood from the wound.

“You enjoy making me beg for it don’t you?” I groan.

He pushes another finger into me.

I can feel myself starting to sweat.

“You are very lovely when you beg.”

His eyes are dark and hungry.

I grab his neck and pull him down.

I bite his neck as hard as I can.

He moans and pushes his fingers roughly into me.

“Just put your cock in me already.”

“Shut up.” He growls.

I rub my leaking cock against his belly.

“I am going to enjoy making you beg tonight.”

“Bet you’ll be the one to beg first tonight.”

“We’ll see.”

He flips me over onto my stomach before pulling my hips up roughly.

I was already shaking with want and I bite my lip to stop myself from begging him.

He teases my entrance with his cock.

I bow my head and clench my hands in the duvet.

_Don’t beg._

_Don’t beg! ___

__He pushes into me and I moan loudly._ _

__Oh yes._ _

__“Still unwilling to beg?” He pants._ _

__He rotates his hips and his cock starts rubbing against my prostate._ _

__“Oh shit.” I whisper._ _

__I clench my eyes shut._ _

__I could feel my balls tightening._ _

__Just a few more hits against my prostate._ _

__That was all I needed._ _

__He slows his movements._ _

__No. No!_ _

__“Are you ready to beg now?”_ _

__I lift my head._ _

__“You’re going to have to move sometime.” I tell him._ _

__He drapes himself over my back and chuckles in my ear._ _

__That son of a bitch knew how to get to me._ _

__I spot a pair of small scissors on the nightstand._ _

__I stare at them as Sherlock teases my prostate with his slow movements._ _

__He nips the back of my neck._ _

__I try to catch my breath._ _

__There was only one way to win this one._ _

__I grab them and hold them in my hand._ _

__“What are you doing?” He asks._ _

__I grab his hand and make a cut on the inside of his wrist._ _

__He jerks against me._ _

__I watch as the dark blood begins to bead up from the cut I made._ _

__“John.”_ _

__I lift his wrist to my lips and suck._ _

__He cries out._ _

__“Oh John, yes!”_ _

__I squeeze his wrist and watch more blood spill out._ _

__I lick around the wound making sure not to lick any of the blood._ _

__He groans._ _

__“Please.” He says._ _

__I smile._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Do it. Drink from me John.”_ _

__“I will if you will finish what you started.”_ _

__He pins me down to the mattress and begins to fuck me in earnest._ _

__I moan._ _

__“Please. Please don’t stop.” I tell him._ _

__He touches his wrist to my lips and smears his blood on them._ _

__I lick my lips._ _

__He makes a noise between a moan and a growl._ _

__I shiver._ _

__He takes my cock in his hand and starts to jerk me off in time with his movements._ _

__“Fuck.”_ _

__I squeeze my eyes shut._ _

__I cry out as I come all over his hand._ _

__He pulls out of me and flips me onto my back._ _

__He bites down on the wrist I cut._ _

__He holds his bleeding wrist out to me._ _

__“Take it John.”_ _

__I grab his wrist and bring it to my lips._ _

__I close my mouth over the wound._ _

__He leans down and bites my neck._ _

__I moan._ _

__I take a long sip and I can feel him doing the same._ _

__A feeling of intense arousal washes over me._ _

__I release his wrist and reach down to take myself in my hand._ _

__It had never felt like this._ _

__I shiver with the intensity of it._ _

__Sherlock sits up._ _

__“What you are feeling is coming from me.” He says._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“Then do something about it.”_ _

__He smirks._ _

__“With pleasure.”_ _

__He leans down and for a moment I think he’s going to take my cock in his mouth but instead he bites just below my testicles._ _

__It stings but oh it feel so good._ _

__I shout as I come hard._ _

__I feel lightheaded and my vision blacks out for a moment with the force of it._ _

__Sherlock crawls back up my body._ _

__He kisses me._ _

__“I love you John.”_ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__He rests his forehead against mine for a moment before moving away._ _

__He reaches down and wipes me down with my undershirt._ _

__I shake my head at him._ _

__“I would reprimand you but I’m seconds away from passing out.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__He throws the t-shirt back onto the floor before pulling out the duvet and bed sheet from under me._ _

__He covers me before climbing back in beside me._ _

__I roll onto my side and he pressed himself against my back._ _

__I sigh and close my eyes._ _

__He kisses the back of my neck softly._ _

__Contentment floods through me._ _

__I smile to myself before I fall asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice I did not leave you guys hanging with the sex scene. I wrote it all in. Hope it was to your satisfaction Tinkerbell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another journey ends. This will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading, for your kudos and your lovely comments.

There is an insistent buzzing.

I frown.

Sherlock shifts against me and tightens his arm around me.

The buzzing stops.

I snuggle deeper into the pillow.

The buzzing starts again.

I open my eyes.

Sherlock growls and reaches over me to grab his mobile off the nightstand.

“What.” He demands answering the call.

I lie on my back and turn to look at him.

He looks down at me.

“Fine.”

He hangs up.

“Who was it?”

“Mycroft.”

“What does he want?”

He kisses my head before getting out of bed.

“A problem has come up.”

“Problem?”

“Get dressed. You can visit with your family while I talk with my brother.”

I get out of bed and pad to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and then wrap myself in Sherlock’s robe before going upstairs to change.

I have a quick breakfast.

“Ready?” Sherlock asks.

“Yep.”

I put my dirty dishes in the sink before following Sherlock out the door.

A black car was already waiting for us.

Sherlock opens the door and motions for me to get in first.

I slide into the car.

Sherlock gets in and soon we are on our way to Mycroft’s office.

I rest my head against Sherlock’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“You know exactly how I feel.”

He chuckles quietly.

I could feel his annoyance with his brother and his happiness that I was with him.

I close my eyes.

I was tired but satisfied.

“Wake up. We’re here.”

I stir.

I hadn’t even realized I had fallen asleep.

I rub my eyes and follow Sherlock out of the car.

We enter the building.

My family was waiting for me in the lobby.

“Go on. I’ll be back in a while.” Sherlock says.

“Alright.”

He kisses my hand before turning and walking away.

I walk over to my family.

Harry throws her arms around me.

“Harry. How have you been?”

“Better than you apparently. I am so mad that bastard didn’t tell me that some fucking vampire kidnapped you and used you as his chew toy.”

I wince.

“I had to hear it from Mary! And I couldn’t even go to see you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come after.”

“It’s not your fault.” She tells me.

“So John. What do you think?” Mike tells me.

“About what?”

“Harry heard that the humans are rioting. More and more of them keep coming out and joining the fight.”

“Some pets have killed their masters.” Molly whispers.

“How long?” I ask.

“It started last night. Mycroft though his team could control the rioting but the three team he’s sent out have been seriously injured or killed.”

“I didn’t know any of this was happening. Mary didn’t mention anything to me last night.”

“The boss has been trying to keep it under wraps but it all went to shit early this morning.” Harry says.

“Probably why Sherlock was called in.” Mike says.

“Sherlock? What does he have to do with anything?” I ask.

“Don’t tell me love has blinded you Johnny. Your vampire is the best at what he does.” Harry tells me.

I swallow.

If Mycroft wanted this problem resolved then it is only logical he would have called for his brother.

Sherlock would go and do what he did.

The Woman would probably go along with him.

They were a hunting team apparently.

I can feel anger boil up inside of me.

“Sherlock won’t agree.” I tell them.

“How can you be sure?” Harry asks.

“Sorry John. I like Sherlock a lot but this is what he does.” Molly tells me.

“Yeah mate. He is a vampire and he’s very good at hunting and capturing humans.” Mike tells me.

“No. I will tell him not to go. He will listen to me.”

“You think you have enough influence?” Harry asks.

I square my shoulders.

“Yes.”

“Maybe this is our time.” She says.

“To do what?” Molly asks her.

“To be free.”

“I thought you liked it here?” I ask.

“It’s nice but this is not where we belong. This is where we’re forced to be. I don’t want to be owned by some vampire. I deserve to be free.”

“Harry.” I say.

“Where would we go? I would love to be free, to have things go back to the way they were. But they won’t. My wife is dead, my child is dead. Face it Harriet, we are better off the way we are.” Mike says.

“I’m sorry Harry. But I agree with Mike. I have a job again and we have a house. No one bothers us. No one forces us into things we don’t want.” Molly tells her.

“Well I hate it. I hate having my life dictated by a vampire. I hate being unable to see my brother. I hate not being able to be with him when he needs me.”

I caress the ‘H’ of my tattoo before looking at my sister.

“What will you do then? Are you going to run away and join the fight?”

“We could both do it John. We could leave this place and start over somewhere else.”

“Then what? Are you willing to leave Mike and Molly behind to suffer for our actions?”

“Of course not. I love them too but this is not how I pictured my life.”

I put an arm around her.

“None of us did Harry. We wouldn’t have survived for long on the streets, we would have been captured or killed. We have a better chance here.”

“I know. I just hate it.”

“What if I talked to Mycroft about the three of you living closer to where I live? I’m sure there’s somewhere on Baker Street you could live. That way we could all see each other more frequently.”

“You think he’ll agree to that?”

“He will.”

“You always have a way of seeing the good in people Johnny.” She tells me.

“I have to otherwise I’d just go on a shooting spree.”

She smiles and pats my cheek.

“You are a good brother John.”

I kiss her cheek.

We sit and chat until Sherlock comes back.

He doesn’t look happy.

“Ready?” He asks me.

“Yeah.”

I hug my family before following Sherlock out of the building.

We get into the car.

“Harry told me people have started to riot.”

“Hmm.”

He stares out the window.

“Has your brother asked you to deal with it?”

He turns to look at me.

“Of course he did.”

“And?”

“Did your family try to convince you to join the rebellion?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Harry wanted me to.”

“And?”

“I asked you first.”

He sighs and turns to look back out the window.

“I told him I would let him know.”

“You can’t go.”

“It’s what I do.”

“It doesn’t have to be!”

“John.”

“Sherlock. You can choose not to fight.”

“Is that what you’ve decided then?”

“I don’t want my family to suffer. I exchanged my life for theirs and I will not go back on my word.”

“You only pledged yourself to me. If you killed other vampires, there isn’t much I could do to stop you.”

“Eventually your brother would want to stop me.”

“My brother wouldn’t dare touch you. And I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you.”

“But others might use you against me. The way Moriarty….”

“You are not my slave John.”

“I bear your mark. I am yours Sherlock and I couldn’t hurt you either.”

“I know.”

“People will realize that the way to stop vampires is to start killing those at the top.”

“Mycroft.”

“Your brother needs protection. If he has asked you to ensure his safety. I can’t ask you to let your brother die.”

“My brother has all the protection he needs. If the humans manage to break through his guards, Lestrade would never let them get close enough to do any harm.”

“Do you think we are safe in the city?”

“We will be fine as long as we are careful. I don’t want you going out. It is dangerous for humans and vampires right now. If you are needed then my brother will send an escort and a car. But for now, we should lay low.”

I nod.

“We will be fine John.”

I take his hand in mine.

*************************

I sit up, my heart pounding in my chest.

Another bomb goes off somewhere nearby.

“John. It’s alright.”

I knew I was in London but it felt like I was back out in the front lines.

I let Sherlock pull me back down.

He holds me close.

I breathe him in.

Another explosion goes off.

I clench my eyes shut.

“I feel like a traitor. I should be fighting, trying to gain independence for humans. Ending the reign of the vampires. Instead I choose to stay here basking in your presence. I want freedom for us all but I don’t want you to leave. I want to stay here with you.”

“You want one more than the other John.”

I tighten my arms around him.

“I will not force you to stay if you choose to fight.”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you.”

We lie there in silence.

“I will go and see Mycroft tomorrow.”

I nod.

I had to do what was right.

I wouldn’t be able to live with myself otherwise.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep and when I wake up, Sherlock is already gone.

I get up and follow my morning routine.

Then I go upstairs to my room and pack up all my things in my duffel bag.

I carry the bag downstairs.

I go and check on Mrs. Hudson before coming back up to the flat.

I sit in my chair and wait for Sherlock to come back.

He comes home around eleven.

He spots my duffel bag next to my chair.

He stand in the doorway and stares at me.

I stand.

“I have made my decision.”

He takes off his coat.

“So you have.”

“I will always regret it if I don’t.”

“I told Mycroft I won’t go.”

I stare at him.

“I will only hurt you if I do. You are what matters now John.”

My heart pounds wildly.

I pick up my duffel bag.

“I have decided that it’s time you made room for my clothes in your bureau. It’s only fair. I spend most of my time in your room, I sleep there. And I don’t want to have to keep going up the stairs to change every morning.”

He shakes his head.

He comes closer, a smile on his face.

I smile back.

He pulls me into his arms.

I drop the bag before hugging him back.

He cups my face.

“You are everything to me. I can’t be without you now.” He tells me.

“I can’t be without you either.”

He kisses me.

An explosion rattles the windows.

“I love you Sherlock.”

“I love you.”

“You still have to make room for my stuff.”

He chuckles.

“You really are an extraordinary man.”

“And don’t you forget it Sherlock Holmes.”

His thumb caresses my tattoo.

“Never.”

“Good. Now give me another kiss.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“I like it when you pretend to be a gentleman.”

He kisses me again.

Soon it turns into something more like all our kisses did.

I had been to war.

Now I was home.

I still needed to help.

Humans and vampires needed to find common ground.

Fighting was not going to resolve anything.

I watch Sherlock lick my tattoo.

I card my fingers through his hair.

He smiles down at me.

“I need to speak with your brother.”

“We are in the middle of sex and you are talking about my brother?” He frowns.

I chuckle.

“Sorry. Forget I ever mentioned it.”

“Believe me, it has already been deleted.”

He kisses my neck.

I close my eyes and let myself get lost in his caresses.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks. Hope this journey has been fun for all of you.


End file.
